Overshadowed Feelings
by skyrans
Summary: Hinata tahu dirinya menyakiti Sasuke. Dan ia membenci dirinya untuk itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lelaki misterius yang hampir menemani di tiap malamnya. ;SasuHina ;AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;T-M rated ;Mind to Review? ;;;judul maksa
1. Chapter 1

**Overshadowed Feelings**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin saling berlomba bertiup kencang, membuat tumbuhan dan pepohonan membengkok tak kuat, bahkan nyaris tumbang. Aroma yang dikeluarkan tanah yang terciprati air hujan masih tercium. Langit di atas kota terlalu kelabu jika mengingat ini baru saja pukul lima sore waktu musim gugur.

Satu daun kecil yang rapuh terjatuh, terbang bersama daun tak beruntung lainnya. Beberapa cepat menyentuh tanah, beberapa masih bersedia dimainkan angin sore. Satu daun lama menari bersama angin, hingga angin mengantarkannya masuk ke salah satu jendela dan mendaratkannya di satu wajah.

Si pemilik wajah melenguh terganggu dan menyingkirkan daun yang mengusiknya tadi. Namun kemudian ia kembali termenung, atau entah hanya menatap laba-laba membuat jaring di pojok ruangan yang kini ia tempati.

Tapi akhirnya ia bangkit, menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan duduk sesaat barang untuk mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya yang mungkin masih dibawa menjelajah bersama angin. Ia berdiri perlahan, antara belum siap bangun dan menahan nyeri tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia menahan pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dan hal pertama yang akan ia sapa di dalam ruang kecil itu adalah cermin. Selalu benda itu. Ia menatap pantulan bayangan sosoknya sendiri dan mengeryit. Semakin waktu berjalan, ternyata apa yang ia dapatkan semakin buruk.

 _Eyeliner_ yang meleber kesegala arah, mata merah, jejak air mata yang jelek. Surai indigo yang berantakan, bibirnya terlihat membiru, bekas gigitan di dagu dan telinganya, jejak merah dan ungu hasil cupangan di lehernya yang terlihat hampir akan mengeluarkan darah. Dan tubuhnya bukanlah pengecualian, tanda yang serupa juga rasa nyeri yang mendera masih sangat jelas dirasakannya.

Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan hingga ia melawan dirinya sendiri untuk tak merosot di lantai kamar mandi. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju pancuran, perlahan menggunakan waktunya untuk mandi. Ia beberapa kali mendesis karena perih yang muncul di sana sini saat air menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Selesainya ia keluar dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar tadi.

"Hinata."

Suara rendah yang sudah pasti milik seorang lelaki itu datang dari arah tempat tidur, dan Hinata seketika menghentikan gerakan memakai bajunya sementara. Hanya sementara, beberapa detik untuk kemudian wanita itu kembali berlaku biasa, merapikan pakaiannya kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sepasang tangan kuat melingkar di perutnya ringan saat ia berusaha memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas tangan yang ia gunakan. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan tubuh lain menghimpitkan diri di punggungnya.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat, huh?" lelaki yang memanggil namanya tadi kini kembali berujar, bernafas di tengkuknya, membuat Hinata harus menahan diri agar tak bergetar karena sensasi merinding yang diciptakan lelaki itu.

"A-aku harus pergi kerja," jawab Hinata, berusaha tenang.

"Haruskah?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. "Tinggallah," dan yang satu itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan, melainkan perintah.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi," sekarang Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bergetar.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin kau kembali kemari besok," ujarnya.

"Aku akan datang," jawab Hinata meyakinkan. Dan Hinata memang akan datang padanya lagi besok. "Aku... pergi sekarang?" tambahnya, lebih menanyakan izin untuk pergi kepada lelaki itu.

Separuh dari diri Hinata ingin tinggal. Sungguh. Bagian dari dirinya tak ingin pergi dari sana. Hinata terlalu terbiasa dengan pelukan itu. Pelukan itu begitu hangat, namun dingin di waktu yang bersamaan.

Hinata begitu kecanduan atas kehangatan dan rasa nyaman saat ia berada di rengkuhan lelaki itu. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan, Hinata juga ketakutan terhadap iris berkilat yang memang hobi menghadiahkan rasa sakit itu. Ia ingin tinggal namun ia ingin kabur dari lelaki itu. Ia ingin menjauh, namun tak bisa karena ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam, karena ia telah menutup sendiri satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tersedia, membuatnya terjebak dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu, selamanya.

Tangan yang merengkuhnya terlepas, dan Hinata segera bergerak menjauh sebelum lelaki itu mengubah pikirannya. Hinata melangkah cepat menuju pintu, keluar dari apartemen itu, turun melalui tangga yang tersedia dan kembali membaur bersama hiruk pikuk kota untuk sampai ke apartemennya.

Dan ia harus segera sampai ke apartemennya jika tak ingin menarik lebih banyak perhatian karena berbagai tanda yang menghiasi dagu hingga lehernya yang kemungkinan besar membuatnya terlihat seperti pelacur. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, merapatkan kerah jaketnya lebih tinggi, berharap sedikit menutupi sesuatu disana.

Setibanya di depan gedung apartemen, Hinata mempercepat laju langkahnya melewati lorong sehingga wanita-wanita penggosip yang biasa berkumpul di sekitar sana tak perlu melihatnya. Di depat pintu apartemennya dengan cepat Hinata menekan sandi untuk membuka pintu itu, ia masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Di dalam, Hinata tak bergerak lebih jauh. Ia bersandar di badan pintu dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot. Lututnya ia tekuk ke depan hampir menyentuh dadanya dan tangannya melingkari lututnya itu sedang wajahnya ia benamkan. Wanita itu mulai menangis.

Hinata tak pernah membiarkan siapapun melihatnya menangis. Tak pernah lagi sejak kejadian malam itu. Tak siapapun, kecuali _dia_.

Dering ponsel menyela kegiatan baru Hinata, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil ponsel itu dari tasnya kemudian mengangkatnya. Toh tadinya ia tak menangis tersegu hingga ia yakin suaranya takkan membuat si penelpon menuduh tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Halo," buka Hinata.

"Hei! HyuugaHinata! Dimana kau sekarang, huh?! Kau tahu kita punya pesanan besar untuk besok! Munculkan dirimu secepatnya di hadapanku, mengerti?!" omelan yang meleking itulah sapaan balik yang diterima Hinata.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tak perlu berteriak padaku seperti itu, sungguh. Aku bisa saja tuli karena suaramu," Hinata memutar bola matanya merespon bos sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Kutunggu kau dalam sepeluh menit," dan sambungannya terputus.

..

...

..

Hinata berjalan memasuki area kafe dengan nama _Quadri Caffe_. Ia mendorong salah satu pintu kaca ganda kafe itu meskipun tandanya masih menunjukkan kata 'Tutup'. Hinata membenarkan letak _scarf_ -nya sebelum melangkah lebih jauh saat melihat Tenten, bos plus sahabatnya itu, tengah mengukir sesuatu di atas krim yang mengapung pada kopinya.

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kafenya. Senyumnya masih mengembang melihat siapa yang datang namun detik berikutnya ekspresinya berganti drastis menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan! Katakan padaku kau tidak..." Tenten menatap Hinata dengan tatapan horor tanpa merampungkan kalimatnya.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas secukupnya. Ia bergerak ke dapur, mengambil satu apron dan memakaikannya di tubuhnya sendiri, sedikit mengabaikan Tenten yang mengikutinya.

"Kukira kau bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitimu," omel Tenten, nadanya marah namun juga kental akan kekhawatiran.

"Dia tidak menyakitiku, Tenten," jawab Hinata ringan tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Hinata! Ini gila! Kenapa kau masih saja menemuinya, huh?!" dan jelas, Tenten tak menyukai _dia_ yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Karena aku tak memiliki pilihan lain," jawab Hinata, sama entengnya. Ia hanya tak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa masalah yang satu ini begitu menyiksa batinnya.

"Tapi lelaki brengsek itu selalu menyiksamu, Hinata!"

"Dia mencintaiku, Tenten," sanggah Hinata, kini matanya menatap mata Tenten, bukan dengan tatapan marah melainkan tatapan sendu. "Dia sangat mencintaiku sampai aku bahkan merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya," lanjut Hinata.

"Dia yang tidak pantas untuk kau cintai, Hinata. Tapi Sasuke pantas. Sasuke lah yang benar-benar mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa kau tak menyadari itu?!" ujar Tenten telak sebelum melangkah keluar dapur, meninggalkan Hinata yang kini menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya.

..

...

..

"Kau sebenarnya tahu dimana dia, bukan?" Naruto memecah keheningan yang terlanjur nyaman menyelimuti mereka.

"Siapa?" Hinata menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Sudah jam delapan malam, kafe sudah tutup terkecuali untuk beberapa orang yang memang mengenal pegawainya dengan dekat. Tenten masih membersihkan sebagian ruangan dengan mulut melemparkan beberapa umpatan dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"Orang yang memperkosamu dan membunuh Tetsuya," ujar Naruto rendah dan cukup berhati-hati.

"Naruto..." Hinata mengeluarkan satu nama itu bersamaan dengan hembusan satu nafas pendeknya, berharap Naruto dapat memahami betapa ia tak ingin mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, maaf... sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan aku... kami hanya ingin menemukan pelakunya, Hinata."

Hinata tak merespon apapun, matanya tak beranjak dari permukaan meja besi di hadapannya. Hening tercipta lagi, hanya saja kini ditemani samar-samar suara Tenten yang masih belum menyelesaikan umpatan Mandarin-nya.

" _Hime_ , aku minta maaf," ujar Naruto lagi, mulai merasa bersalah karena mengusik zona nyaman Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja," namun suara Hinata terdengar kosong tanpa makna berarti.

Suasana canggung yang menyesakkan itu disela oleh denting bel pintu kafe yang berbunyi karena seseorang membukanya. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto reflek mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara.

Senyum kecil seketika muncul di bibir Hinata, senyum tulus, seakan obrolan pendek bersama Naruto tadi tak pernah terjadi.

"Oh hai, Sasuke," sapa Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Naruto. Hai, Hinata," sapa Sasuke dengan senyum penuhnya, senyum yang tak hanya tergambar dari lekung bibirnya, namun juga sorot mata hangatnya.

"Hai," sapa Hinata balik, senyumnya melebar.

"Dua waktu, duh," cibir Naruto rendah.

Hinata dengan sengaja memberikan tendangan di tulang kering Naruto di bawah meja sebagai respon cibiran lelaki itu padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Hinata menangguk, wajah cerahnya kini mungkin dapat menyaingi cuaca pertengahan musim semi. Entahlah, hanya saja Sasuke memiliki aura yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Sasuke berkedip dua kali, kemudian lekung bibirnya mendatar, sinar matanya padam. "Hinata... lehermu," ujarnya tanpa menunjuk lebih jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata, tangannya mengibas satu kali sedang kesadarannya mencoba mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Dasar pembohong cilik," cibir Naruto lagi. Bukan, bukan Naruto membenci Hinata, ia hanya membenci ketika wanita itu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja di sela kesakitannya.

Sasuke mengangguk ringan. "Mau keluar bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, mencoba membangun kembali senyumannya.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata cepat, ia meraih tas tangan miliknya di atas meja. "Dah, Naru- _chan_ ," Hinata melambaikan tangan.

Naruto hanya merespon dengan gumaman, agaknya sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan semena-mena dari Hinata, matanya memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata sembari melangkah keluar kafe. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah itu benar-benar lelaki yang baik, ia begitu menyayangi Hinata dan entah apa yang membuat Hinata masih tak memiliki alasan untuk berhenti menduakan bocah itu.

Memikirkan tentang Sasuke selalu membawanya ke masa lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Saat Sasuke menjadi penyelamat bagi Hinata.

..

...

..

 _Naruto merapatkan jaketnya sembari berlari kecil menyusuri gang sempit itu. Ia dan beberapa rekannya seketika turun lapangan setelah menerima laporan dugaan pemerkosaan yang terjadi di sekitar area itu._

 _Setelah beberapa lama mencari, dari ujung gang yang bercabang tiga, Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu juga panggilan serak tanpa arah._

 _"Tolong! Seseorang tolonglah!"_

 _Naruto reflek berlari ke sumber suara. Momen selanjutnya, ia dapat melihat sosok lelaki tinggi berlari dengan kehati-hatian. Di bawah lampu gang yang remang, Naruto masih dapat melihat jejak air mata di wajahnya. Warna kulitnya yang putihbahkan tak dapat menyamarkan tampang pucatnya._

 _Di lengannya, ia mengangkat satu sosok. Wanita. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya agak kotor karena debu, lebam terlihat di wajahnya dan jari-jari tangannya yang ternodai cairan merah, mungkin darah. Tubuhnya terbalut jaket coklat yang Naruto asumsikan milik si lelaki yang menggendongnya itu._

 _Naruto meneliti beberapa saat, dan wajahnya memucat seketika menyadari wanita yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu._

 _"Hinata!" teriak Naruto, reflek berlari ke arah mereka._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mencoba mengambil alih Hinata ke rengkuhannya, namun si lelaki mundur satu langkah, matanya menatap Naruto dengan keraguan dan mosi tak percaya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku polisi, dan dia adalah sahabatku," ujar Naruto meyakinkan. Lelaki itu perlahan melepaskan Hinata. "Dia masih bernafas," Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Bisakah kau menghubungi ambulan?" tanya Naruto kepada lelaki yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan kehati-hatian penuh._

 _"Aku... aku tidak membawa ponselku," jawabnya dengan suara yang agak bergetar._

 _Naruto mengangguk ringan kemudian berjongkok masih dengan Hinata di dekapannya. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana untuk menghubungi ambulan._

 _Setelah Naruto selesai dengan ponselnya, lelaki itu merosot ke tanah, lututnya di tekuk dan wajahnya ia benamkan di sana. Dan Naruto baru menyadari tangan lelaki itu yang juga ternodai darah._

 _"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Sasuke," jawab lelaki itu._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati._

 _"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lagi dalam gumaman._

..

...

..

Setelah proses penyelidikan, Sasuke dinyatakan bersih, pengakuan Hinata bahkan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tak terlibat apapun atas kejadian yang dialaminya. Hinata bahkan tak tahu bahwa Sasuke yang menemukannya. Di sisi lain Sasuke tak pernah dapat mengingat apapun dari kejadian itu, mereka bilang karena trauma.

Sasuke merupakan teman kelas Sejarah Hinata saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Malam itu, entah bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Hinata dan satu sosok yang terbaring di tanah tanpa nyawa. Yang ia sadari selanjutnya, ia segera mendekat untuk meraih Hinata dan mencari bantuan.

Sasuke memiliki perasaan terpendam yang begitu besar terhadap Hinata sejak dulu. Perasaan Hinata terhadapnya juga bukanlah hal yang remeh. Sampai suatu saat Sasuke mengakui perasaannya kepada Hinata, sepuluh bulan setelah kejadian itu. Hinata menerimanya, namun wanita itu tak pernah bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan lelaki di balik bayangan yang hobi meninggalkan jejak di tubuhnya.

Awalnya Sasuke tak mengerti, namun ia tetap menerimanya. Hinata membenci itu. Ia membenci bagaimana Sasuke dengan dada lapang menerima keadaan cinta segitiga mereka. Ia membenci bagaimana dirinya yang tak bisa melepaskan lelaki misterius itu bahkan demi Sasuke.

Dan kini bisa dibilang Sasuke dan Hinata memiliki hubungan yang aneh, yang mereka sendiri tak tahu harus dengan istilah apa menamainya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Old fic banget... pernah dipublish di suatu blog dengan cast berbeda meskipun emang belon selesai. Ngga tau kenapa ada feel pengen nyelesain aja, dan berhubung belakangan lagi doyan 'ngebisnis' sasuhina, aku republish disini dengan pinjem chara mereka wkwk. Isinya juga ngga banyak saya edit jadi yaahh~~~~ wkwkwk**

 **Noted ya ini tragedy (mungkin) dan hurt/comfort (terlepas dari feel fic ini yang mungkin lemah kalo dibaca -_-).**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overshadowed Feelings**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata merasakan jemari Sasuke menyelinap di sela-sela jemarinya, dilirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sedang matanya masih lurus menatap jalanan di depan mereka. Kehangatan yang menyenangkan menelisik masuk ke hati Hinata walaupun angin dingin di sekitarnya tak berhenti bertiup.

Sasuke memainkan ibu jarinya, mengusap sebagian kecil punggung tangan Hinata lembut. Hinata menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan kecil itu, menutup matanya membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya kemana pun lelaki itu kehendaki. Angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya bukan masalah, Sasuke begitu hangat sehingga Hinata selalu merasa baik-baik saja di sisinya.

Hinata merasakan tautan jemari Sasuke lepas darinya, sentuhan hangat itu beralih ke bahunya hanya untuk mendorongnya agar duduk di salah satu bangku taman di pojok paling sepi. Hinata membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap penuh tanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri. Sasuke hanya memberikan senyum kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian mengecil, namun tak ada keraguan di matanya. Hinata tahu, Sasuke akan kembali saat lelaki itu katakan akan kembali. Hinata bersandar pada bangku taman dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin musim gugur membelainya, mengantarkannya masuk ke dalam bawah sadarnya.

..

...

..

 _Tubuh Hinata masih bergetar hebat meski ia sudah mencoba meredakannya dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jalanan begitu gelap, memberikan suasana mencekam yang berlebih untuknya. Ia tak ingin berada di sana saat itu, tapi ia harus sampai ke apartemen Sasuke sebelum apapun terjadi._

 _Oh sial! Ke mana harusnya dia berbelok? Kepanikan sungguh memakan diri Hinata sehingga ia tak dapat mengingat arah rumah Sasuke._

 _Tap... Tap..._

 _Langkah kaki._

 _Hinata bersumpah ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, tubuhnya semakin bergetar, namun ia tetap berjalan cepat._

 _Suara kerikil yang beradu dengan sepatu membuatnya terlonjak. Dan Hinata tak memedulikan apapun, ia memilih untuk berlari namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan kanannya, ia dibuat berputar._

 _"_ _Hai, Princess," suara berat itu terdengar begitu dekat, begitu menyesakkan._

 _Hinata berusaha memberontak namun malah mendapatkan tamparan dari tangan yang sama, membuatnya tersungkur, menerjang tong sampah, menghancurkan keheningan malam itu. Ia dapat merasakan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia juga masih dapat mendengar bantingan pintu dan teriakan seorang wanita yang meminta suaminya menghubungi polisi dengan nada yang terburu-buru._

 _Tangan itu kembali menjangkaunya. Kini menarik rambutnya, memintanya berdiri untuk kemudian ditahannya kembali._

 _Hinata seharusnya berteriak. Namun pikirannya berkabut, begitu berkabut sehingga ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali satu nama._

 _'_ _Sasuke...'_

..

...

..

Basah.

Mata Hinata seketika terbuka, tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di bangku taman refleks ia tegakkan.

"Diam sebentar," suara familiar itu terdengar hangat. Dan tentu Hinata tahu siapa pemiliknya, Sasuke.

Hinata melirik Sasuke, hanya melirik karena ia berusaha menuruti perintah Sasuke agar diam untuk sejenak. Ia mendapati perhatian Sasuke seakan sepenuhnya tertuang pada lehernya. Dan barulah Hinata menyadari satu hal, sensasi basah dan dingin yang membuatnya terbangun tadi, Sasuke yang menciptakannya.

Lelaki itu mengusapkan kapas yang telah dibasahi antiseptik di lehernya. Dan kesadaran berikutnya begitu menampar Hinata. Ia kini menyadari bahwa lelaki itu bukan hanya bermain di lehernya. Bahwa Sasuke tengah berusaha mengobati memar-memar dan cupangan yang terlanjur tercetak di sana.

Hinata tiba-tiba merasa mual, ia ingin muntah. Tidak. Saat itu ia ingin mati. Jika ia lebih berani, ia mungkin sudah berlari ke tengah jalan dan menghantamkan diri ke salah satu truk yang lewat atau menghantamkan kepalanya pada trotoar di seberangnya.

Bagi Hinata, yang Sasuke lakukan merupakan perbuatan tanpa pemikiran, tak terbayangkan dan tak dapat dipahami. Apa Sasuke sebegitu pedulinya pada Hinata sehingga lelaki itu rela mengobati 'tanda-tanda' yang bukan dibuat olehnya?

Rasa bersalah seakan mengunyah Hinata hidup-hidup, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu. Hinata ingin menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Semuanya terlalu berat untuk dijalani. Ia melukai Sasuke dengan tetap bersama _dia_. Namun jika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _dia_ , ia juga tahu Sasuke akan sama terlukanya, atau bahkan lebih.

"Sasuke... kau... kau tidak perlu..." bisik Hinata tanpa merampungkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku hanya ingin menjagamu," jawab Sasuke enteng, namun terasa menghantam hati kecil Hinata.

Sasuke masih terfokus pada kapas di tangannya, matanya tajam meneliti leher Hinata tak ingin melewatkan satu luka pun lolos dari perawatannya, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan Hinata membenci situasi itu. Ia membenci saat di mana Sasuke menumpahkan perhatian untuknya di tempat dan waktu yang keliru. Ia membenci dirinya yang membiarkan Sasuke mencintainya saat ia sendiri tak bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Hinata berharap ia dapat kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah segalanya, mengambil langkah berbeda daripada jalan yang terlanjur ia jejaki sekarang. Ia ingin kembali pada waktu saat di mana ia masih mencintai dirinya sendiri, saat di mana orang-orang menatapnya hangat juga kagum melihat kulitnya yang nyaris tanpa cacat. Tapi sekarang tatapan mereka berubah, lebih kepada tatapan... jijik, dan itu menyakitkan untuk Hinata, terlebih jika mereka menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke sebagai pelaku yang selalu 'menodai' Hinata.

"Berhenti, Sasuke... aku... kita beli syal saja," pinta Hinata dalam gumaman.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar, pandangan matanya naik bertemu dengan mata Hinata yang terlihat redup. "Aku hampir selesai, setelah itu kita beli syalnya, oke?" jawabnya.

Hinata mematung, tenggorokannya terasa terputus, hatinya terhunus, telinganya berdenging membuatnya pusing ketika Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Sasuke sedikit bergeser untuk memberi Hinata ruang lebih banyak. "Sekarang ayo beli syal," tambahnya dengan senyum yang langsung ditujukan kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Keduanya kemudian beranjak, berjalan menuju toko terdekat untuk membeli _scarf_ untuk Hinata. Dengan cepat Sasuke memilih satu _scarf_ , warna biru laut, mengimbangi surai indigo Hinata. Sasuke melilitnya dengan cermat dan hati-hati, memastikan _scarf_ itu dapat menutupi memar Hinata dengan baik juga membuat Hinata nyaman memakainya.

..

...

..

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan, tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Hinata, menoreh ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau lihat-lihat sebentar di _Shibuya_? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana," ungkap Sasuke yang kemudian di balas dengan anggukan Hinata. "Baiklah, ayo!" tambah Sasuke semangat.

Keduanya selalu berjalan beriringan. Sasuke pun tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya jika tidak diperlukan. Mereka melihat berbagai macam barang, aksesori dan mencoba beberapa jajanan di sana.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Langkah mereka untuk lebih mengeksplorasi pasaran itu dihentikan oleh satu suara yang memanggil nama Sasuke. Refleks keduanya memutar kepala ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam pekat berlari kecil mendekati mereka.

"Hey! Kau masih mengenalku? Aku Suigetsu!" seru lelaki itu lagi dengan penuh semangat. "Aku duduk tepat di belakang kalian di setiap kelas Sejarah," tambah lelaki bersurai putih yang menyebut dirinya Suigetsu itu bahkan sebelum Hinata maupun Sasuke merespons.

"Sui!" Sasuke melebarkan matanya, kemudian tatapan bingungnya memudar setelah perlahan ingatannya tentang lelaki itu berangsur masuk ke dalam otaknya. "Kau berubah. Aku hampir tak mengenalimu, sungguh," tambah Sasuke.

Suigetsu terkekeh. "Oh... Hinata, bukan?" perhatiannya kini terarah ke Hinata. "Ya ampun, jangan bilang kalian sekarang berkencan?" tambahnya dengan nada tak percaya yang berkesan menggoda.

"Oh, _well_... bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sasuke, tersenyum kikuk.

Suigetsu mengangguk ringan. "Aku masih belum percaya bertemu dengan kalian sekarang. Terakhir kali kita bertemu kurasa pada kelas Mr. Tetsuya. Oh sungguh, dosen yang satu itu, dia begitu menyebalkan saat memberikan tugas, bukan? Tapi sekarang aku merindukan jiwa mudanya ketika mengajar," ujar Suigetsu sekonyong-konyong, mengenang masa lalu. "Sayang sekali takdirnya tak begitu baik," tambahnya dengan suara sendu.

"Kurasa kita memang tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dunia memang penuh kejutan, bukan?" balas Sasuke, mengiyakan perkataan Suigetsu tentang dosen muda mereka secara tersirat.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Hinata. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suigetsu, membanting topik sebelumnya setelah melihat wajah lesu Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata ringan. "Hanya agak dingin," kilahnya.

"Sui, Bodoh! Cepatlah!" sebuah lekingan wanita menembus area bicara mereka sebelum Suigetsu maupun Sasuke merespons jawaban Hinata. Tiga kepala yang terlibat di sana sontak menengok.

"Kau berkencan dengan Karin _senpai_?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, itu... sebenarnya kami sudah bertunangan," jawab Suigetsu dengan senyum lebar sembari memamerkan cincin warna perak yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. "Karin, kenalkan... Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka teman kelas Sejarahku dulu," bukanya lagi setelah pemilik lekingan itu mendekat. Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai sapaannya yang kemudian diikuti Hinata.

Karin balas mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dulu ia adalah wakil badan kepengurusan mahasiswa di kampus mereka. Dan jabatannya itu membuatnya mengenal Hinata, _well_... tidak begitu mengenal namun cukup mengetahui tentang gadis itu. Jabatannya juga yang membuat Karin sedikit banyak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Hai, bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?" tanya Karin.

"Baik, _senpai_ ," jawab Hinata singkat.

Karin mengangguk pelan. "Panggil saja aku Karin," senyumnya kepada Hinata sebelum berpaling ke arah Suigetsu. "Sepertinya kita harus pergi, kakakmu menghubungiku terus-menerus karena ponselmu mati katanya," ujarnya kepada Suigetsu.

"Oh... itu, aku lupa mengisi ulang baterainya," Suigetsu nyengir kecil sambil mengusap tengkuknya pelan kemudian kembali menghadap Sasuke. "Kami harus pergi, senang bertemu kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian menarik tangan Karin untuk mulai beranjak.

"Siapa yang menyangkan dia bisa berakhir dengan _sunbae_ populer seperti Karin," Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat Suigetsu dan Karin mulai menjauh sebelum menengok ke arah Hinata. "Hinata?" senyum Sasuke melemah saat melihat tatapan mata Hinata yang terkesan kosong.

"Hmm?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan lelaki itu. "Aku hanya ingin pulang. Ayo," pinta Hinata.

..

...

..

Sasuke duduk di atas karpet ruang tengah apartemen Hinata dengan si empunya rumah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Di antara mereka tergelar papan monopoli lengkap dengan berbagai kelengkapan permainan itu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam permainan sederhana itu sembari menunggu pesanan _pizza_ mereka sampai.

Tak ada percakapan berarti terjadi, hanya beberapa ungkapan pendek atas komentar tiap langkah yang masing-masing buat pada permainan itu. Tak ada sebelum Sasuke membukanya, memulai topik yang sesungguhnya.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke, matanya masih menatap papan monopoli di hadapannya.

"Hmm?" jawab Hinata, mengangkat kepala.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke mempertanyakan hal itu dengan nada ringan dan lembut, seolah jawaban yang akan diterimanya bukan lagi sebuah masalah terlepas dari apakah Hinata akan mengatakan jawaban yang ia harapkan ataupun sebaliknya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, seakan menahan rasa bersalah yang mencambuknya, yang mencoba menenggelamkannya ke lautan dosa yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia kemudian meringsut mendekati Sasuke, duduk di sisinya. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya dirimu," gumam Hinata cukup jelas dengan mata tertutup. "Jangan ragukan hal itu," lanjutnya.

Hinata mengatakan hal itu, hal yang Tuhan tahu begitu membahagiakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Hinata mengatakan kejujurannya. Namun di saat yang sama, sisi lain hatinya berteriak, mencemoohnya karena telah mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas merespons Hinata, namun kemudian lelaki itu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata yang masih tersandar di bahunya, mengatakan kepada wanita itu secara _non-verbal_ bahwa ia mempercayai wanita itu.

..

..

..

 _"_ _Hinata, tolong buang sampahnya ke luar," Hyuuga Hikari, ibu Hinata, berteriak dari arah dapur._

 _"_ _Iya, Bu," balas Hinata._

 _Hinata berlari kecil mengelilingi setiap ruangan di rumahnya dan mengumpulkan tiap sampah dari masing-masing ruangan. Terakhir, ia mengumpulkan sampah yang ada di dapur. Matanya mengedar dan tak sengaja jatuh ke jendela kaca dapur yang belum tertutup, memperlihatkan kegelapan malam di baliknya._

 _Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya dari luar sana. Tidak. Hinata bukan hanya merasakannya. Ia yakin tadi ia melihat sekelebat siluet bersembunyi tak jauh dari balik rumah tetangganya._

 _"_ _Bu..." Hinata berbisik, matanya belum meninggalkan jendela itu. "Bisakah aku membuangnya besok pagi?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Besok pagi? Tidak, tidak. Buang sekarang. Ibu tidak bisa memasak dengan tumpukan sampah itu. Jadi buang sekarang saja," oceh Nyonya Hyuuga itu._

 _Hinata menghela nafas, tak melemparkan respons kepada ibunya dan berjalan keluar melalui pintu dapur. Tempat sampah terdekat di sekitar rumah Hinata membuat Hinata harus melewati setidaknya empat pintu belakang rumah tetangga mereka._

 _Terlalu gelap dan terlalu mencekam bagi Hinata. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya sesekali tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu hening, terlalu hening hingga mungkin Hinata akan dapat mendengar jika seseorang menjatuhkan jarum ke lantai semen jalanan itu._

 _Hinata memasukkan sampah-sampah yang dibawanya ke bak pembuangan. Gerakannya cepat namun tak terlalu ceroboh untuk membuat kantong-kantong sampah besar di sana berantakan. Ia kembali berjalan menuju rumah. Setiap suara samar yang tercipta selalu membuatnya hampir terlonjak._

 _"_ _Hime..."_

 _Dan Hinata mendengar bisikan rendah itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berlari dan masuk ke rumah. Di bantingnya pintu belakang rumahnya seakan dengan gerakan biasa pintu itu tak akan tertutup sempurna._

 _"_ _Hyuuga Hinata! Berapa kali ibu bilang untuk tidak membanting pintu!" omel ibunya lagi._

 _Lagi-lagi Hinata tak menjawab, hanya berkedip ke arah ibunya kemudian beranjak naik ke kamarnya._

 _Malam itu kedua orang tua Hinata dapat tertidur dengan mudahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan sang anak. Hinata masih terjaga, duduk di sisi ranjang dengan mata beberapa kali melirik jendela kamarnya yang sudah tertutup tirai putih._

 _Rasa penasaran Hinata akhirnya membuat wanita itu berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mendekati jendela. Disibakkannya sedikit tirai putih yang menggantung di jendelanya itu._

 _Gelap. Namun Hinata benar saat ia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya. Ia kembali merinding ngeri saat kembali mendapati siluet yang lebih jelas berdiri di halaman belakang rumah tetangganya namun sejajar dengan jendela kamarnya._

 _Remang yang dihasilkan lampu pijar di gang belakang rumah mereka lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hinata meneliti sosok itu dalam diam._

 _Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan_ hoodie _bertudung berdiri di sana. Kepalanya agak tertunduk dan bayangan tudung_ hoodie _-nya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Bagian wajah lelaki itu yang dapat Hinata tilik hanyalah bibirnya yang membentuk seringai tajam. Lelaki itu menyeringai, tepat ke arahnya._

 _Hinata sontak terjengkang ke belakang, menjatuhkan kembali tirai yang ia sibak hingga menutupi jendela kembali._

..

...

..

"Mimpi buruk itu lagi?" tanya Tenten rendah.

Hinata hanya menatap _cupcake_ di hadapannya seakan makanan manis itu merupakan alien yang baru pertama ia lihat. Wajahnya pucat, sepucat krim vanila yang menghiasi _cupcake_ -nya. Sudah lama ia tidak memimpikan hal itu sampai ia beranggapan mungkin sudah melupakannya.

Tentu Hinata masih sering memimpikan hal-hal buruk yang pernah terjadi di masa lalunya. Tapi mimpi yang ini bukan salah satu yang sering datang. Dan hal yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti mayat hidup hari ini adalah karena mimpi itu mengingatkannya pada awal semua kegilaan ini. Awal di mana ia mulai dikuntit hingga berakhir seperti sekarang.

Hinata mengambil lebih banyak krim untuk menghias _cupcake_ -nya, mengabaikan tatapan meneliti Tenten yang begitu menuntut.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau selalu bertingkah seperti ini setiap kali mimpi itu datang dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini," ujar Tenten lagi, nyaris pasrah karena begitu cemasnya.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu jawabanku," jawab Hinata datar. Ia mencibuk satu sendok kecil krim warna merah muda dan membubuhkannya bersama krim lainnya.

"Hinata... ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun. Kenapa hal itu masih menghantuimu?" tanya Tenten halus.

"Kau tahu alasannya," jawab Hinata pendek.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku. Jadi katakan padaku sekarang," tuntut Tenten frustasi. Tenten begitu ingin menjambak rambut panjang Hinata melihat kekeras kepalaan sahabatnya itu yang selalu memendam masalahnya dan menahannya seorang diri.

Tenten adalah tipe wanita yang selalu menuntut apa yang diinginkannya. Wanita itu takkan berhenti mengganggu Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sampai mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Dan saat itu Hinata benar-benar sedang tidak menginginkan perhatian siapa pun sekarang, termasuk wanita berdarah separuh China itu.

"Karena setiap kali aku melihat Sasuke aku selalu teringat akan kejadian itu!" jawab Hinata, nadanya meninggi namun terdengar lelah dan pasrah.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **p.s nama Tetsuya sejujurnya saya ambil random, bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Baca komen di chap 1 baru sadar hhaha. Anyway, kalo emang ngambil dari Kuroko No Basuke, saya juga lebih sejutu kalo yang dipairs sama Hina itu Akashi *random sorry hhaha**

 **See ya guys, toodless :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Overshadowed Feelings**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir tiga tahun Tenten bersahabat dengan Hinata. Mereka bertemu setelah kejadian pemerkosaan itu, entah apa yang membuat Hinata mempercayai wanita itu hingga menceritakan pada Tenten tentang pengalaman kelamnya. Tenten mengerti kepribadian Hinata dan seluruh luka batin yang ditanggungnya. Ia mengetahui kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu lebih baik dari siapa pun, di samping Naruto tentu saja. Soal Sasuke, toh lelaki itu tak mengingat apapun soal kejadian tiga tahun tersebut, jadi mungkin dia di luar daftar.

Hinata sangat bersyukur dapat mengenal Tenten yang begitu mengertinya. Namun untuk saat ini, sebagaimana pun Tenten berusaha meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia tak seburuk yang dipikirkannya, tidaklah berarti. Hinata terlanjur mengenal dosa-dosanya, kesalahannya, sehingga tak mudah untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Bel yang terpasang di pintu masuk berdering, menandakan seseorang telah membuka pintu kafe itu.

"Selamat datang di-" Tenten memotong sapaannya dan memutar bola matanya melihat siapa yang datang. "Ternyata cuma kau," cibirnya.

"Hai semua," sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Baik Hinata maupun Tenten kembali sibuk ke pekerjaannya, mengabaikan Naruto, membuat lelaki itu cemberut seketika. Naruto akhirnya berjalan ke kasir, di mana Tenten berdiri. "Aku mau _americano_ ," pinta Naruto dengan wajah masam yang dibuat-buat. "Oh iya... Tenten saja yang membuatnya, aku ada perlu dengan Hinata. Penting," tambahnya.

Jika saja Naruto tak menambahkan kata 'penting' di ujung kalimatnya tadi, mungkin Tenten akan melempar tatapan mematikan kepada lelaki jangkung itu. Namun bukan tatapan membunuh, kini Tenten menatap Naruto kemudian Hinata penasaran.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto yang akhirnya mengambil meja dekat jendela yang cukup jauh dari kasir, memungkinkan Tenten tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hinata dalam kesamaran meneliti wajah Naruto, dan hal itu membuatnya gugup. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja garis tegang yang muncul di wajah Naruto benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Hinata sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ekspresi ceria lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata penuh rasa penasaran, juga kecemasan.

"Peraturan limitasi penyelidikan untuk kasusmu akan segera disudahi, Hinata. Kita perlu menemukan pelakunya. Jadi aku mohon katakan padaku segala yang kau ketahui. Segalanya," ujar Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata diam, tatapannya mengambang, wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Hinata, kumohon. Ini demi kau juga."

Hening.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi," jawab Hinata lemah pada akhirnya.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Dan kau tidak mengatakannya saat investigasi tiga tahun silam."

"Tidak. Hanya itu yang aku tahu," balas Hinata datar.

Udara tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin dan Hinata ingin lari dari situ sekarang juga. Ini bukan yang Hinata inginkan. Hinata tidak bisa menatap Naruto karena lelaki itu pasti akan menyadari kejanggalan yang Hinata usahakan untuk tetap tersembunyi.

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu kau tidak mengatakan segalanya saat kami menanyaimu setelah kejadian," sergah Naruto tajam.

Naruto mulai frustasi. Tiga tahun dan Hinata masih belum berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. Naruto lelah hanya menunggu Hinata mengakui segalanya karena ia tahu batapa keras kepalanya wanita itu. Tapi hanya Hinata lah satu-satunya sumber informasi mereka. Hanya Hinata yang tahu segala yang terjadi. Tentang pemerkosaan atas wanita itu sendiri, juga tentang pembunuhan terhadap Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya, Naruto," aku Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku percaya saat kau bilang kau diperkosa oleh orang asing yang kebetulan kau lewati malam itu?!" balas Naruto sama tajamnya.

Hinata mengerjap kemudian menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Hinata, nada di suaranya terdengar benar-benar terluka.

Hinata berusaha terlihat yakin. Ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri, ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tapi sungguh, hatinya sakit setiap kali harus berbohong kepada Naruto. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu menyembunyikan kebenarannya kepada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Tapi Hinata tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Mengatakan kejujuran sama seperti mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri, juga membahayakan orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan Naruto bukanlah pengecualian.

Naruto memijit ringan pelipisnya, mencoba mengontrol emosi. "Maaf," ujarnya pendek. "Maaf, Hinata. Tapi jika kau ingat yang lainnya, berjanjilah untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Dan Hinata mengangguk. Mengiyakan hal yang akan selalu ia ingkari.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Hinata ingin menenangkan sahabatnya itu, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin mengatakan kejujuran kepadanya. Tapi tidak bisa, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Hinata akan menunggu kasusnya benar-benar ditutup dan mungkin ia akan menceritakan segalanya kepada Naruto. Ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat karena ia hanya tak ingin hukum mengancam _lelaki itu_.

...

.

...

 _"Pagi, Hinata," sapa Sasuke dengan senyum penuhnya._

 _Hinata buru-buru menutup buku catatannya, menghentikan aktivitas apapun terhadap lembaran-lembaran di sana._

 _"Oh... pagi, uhh, Sasuke," Hinata balas tersenyum sembari jiwanya mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang meliar._

 _"Kau sedang apa?" mata Sasuke melirik buku catatan bersampul biru muda di atas meja dan mencoba meraihnya._

 _"Tidak!" refleks Hinata, meraih terlebih dahulu buku itu dan mendekapnya erat. Wajah putihnya kini diwarnai rona merah yang samar. "Maksudku ini... ini semacam buku harian," ujar Hinata tanpa menatap mata Sasuke._

 _"Kau menulis buku harian?" tanya Sasuke, alisnya meninggi._

 _Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan merajuk. Oh ya Tuhan! Jika saja lelaki itu tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu hampir membius Hinata._

 _"Aku boleh lihat, ya? Kumohon," pinta Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat memelas._

 _Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya, tangannya semakin erat memeluk buku catatan itu. Gila! Mana mungkin Hinata akan menunjukkan muntahan pelangi dari hatinya yang ia tuturkan di catatan itu kepada lelaki yang menjadi alasan kegilaannya itu._

 _"Selamat pagi, Hinata, Sasuke," suara berat itu membuat keduanya berhenti melakoni drama pendek tanpa arti mereka. Keduanya memutar kepala dan menghadap ke lelaki yang menyapa mereka yang tak lain adalah dosen mereka._

 _"Selamat pagi, Mr. Tetsuya," jawab keduanya bersamaan._

 _"Apa yang kau pegang itu, Hinata?" tanya si dosen, matanya jatuh ke buku catatan yang masih dalam perlindungan Hinata._

 _"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum, tangannya yang menggenggam buku itu turun untuk memasukkan buku itu ke laci mejanya._

 _Mr. Tetsuya mengangguk santai kemudian berlalu._

 _..._

 _._

 _Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke kantin pada jam istirahat hari itu. Hinata tak memerlukan banyak waktu untuk menerima ajakan Sasuke. Ia mengemas barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam tas sebelum keluar kelas. Tak menyadari meninggalkan sesuatu di sana._

 _Hinata baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang setelah makan siang saat ia berusaha mencari dompetnya di dalam tas. Buku catatan Hinata. Ia meninggalkannya di laci kelas Sejarah. Hinata ingin menepuk keningnya, merutuki kecerobohannya._

 _Hinata segera kembali ke kelas, bergerak langsung ke mejanya dan memeriksa apakah buku biru itu masih disana. Ia menghela nafas menemukan benda itu masih tergeletak di laci mejanya. Refleks Hinata membuka-buka kembali buku itu, sekedar memastikan itu miliknya._

 _Dan itu memang miliknya. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Mata Hinata melebar heran dengan perbedaan yang ia temukan. Buku itu cacat di beberapa lembarnya, dan dari kecacatannya Hinata tahu seseorang telah merobeknya. Dan yang makin membuat Hinata berkerut heran adalah... bahwa hanya lembaran yang berisikan tentang Sasuke yang disobek dari sana._

...

..

...

"Hari ini tidak seberapa. Kemarin malam aku hampir membeku gara-gara pemanas ruangannya mati karena pemadaman bergilir," oceh Hinata mengomentari cuaca hari ini yang begitu tak bersahabat baginya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Awalnya Hinata berpikir Sasuke akan cepat bosan mendengarkan setiap komentar tak pentingnya akan segala hal kecil yang mengganggunya. Tapi ternyata tidak, Sasuke malah mengatakan ia sependapat dengan Tenten dan Naruto bahwa ocehannya itu membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau menyingkirkan selimut lamamu dan beli selimut baru yang lebih tebal," balas Sasuke ringan.

Mata Hinata memicing ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka yang dipaksakan. "Aku sudah bilang kan, selimut ini akan selalu menemaniku," tangan Hinata menyeret selimut _rilakkuma_ biru ke dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya setelah melihat betapa posesifnya Hinata terhadap selimut kesayangannya itu. _Well_ , itu tidak menjadi sebuah kejutan mengingat betapa Hinata mengagumi apapun yang berbau _rilakkuma_.

"Baiklah, terserah," jawab Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum , matanya meneliti mata Sasuke dalam remang. Dan ia begitu mengagumi sinar mata Sasuke yang terlihat berbinar meski berada dalam keadaan remang seperti saat ini. Rasanya Hinata ingin menatap mata itu selamanya, tenggelam di dalamnya.

Sasuke yang semula hanya membiarkan Hinata menatap matanya mulai menggerakkan tangan. Menelisikkan jemarinya ke tengkuk Hinata dan membuat jarak wajah keduanya semakin tipis. Hinata menutup matanya ketika ia merasa angin hangat menerpa wajahnya, menunggu apapun yang nantinya terjadi.

Dan bibir Sasuke bertemu bibirnya. Ringan, lembut, tanpa tekanan, membuat kepala Hinata seakan ingin terpisah dari tubuhnya dan melayang. Hinata membiarkan sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri hingga ia tak begitu menyadari ciuman yang awalnya ringan itu mulai memercikkan api.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan baru menyadari beberapa hal. Pertama, ia telah berbaring di ranjang. Kedua, Sasuke di atasnya, masih menciumnya dengan intensitas dan level yang lebih menantang.

Tubuh Hinata seakan terbakar. Ia begitu mencintai Sasuke dan ia tahu ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke. Apapun untuk mengobati setiap luka yang dibuatnya pada hati malang Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan satu tangan menyusup masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan mengusap ringan punggungnya. Membuat sensasi merinding yang hampir membuatnya gila. Namun kemudian semua itu terhenti.

Hinata membuka matanya karena kaget, tak siap saat sentuhan hangat Sasuke lepas dari dirinya. Kamar itu sekarang diselimuti keheningan yang terusik oleh dera nafas terengah dari keduanya. Hinata menatap penuh tanya kepada Sasuke yang kini duduk di ujung ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, namun matanya tak lantas menemui mata Hinata. Tatapan Sasuke berhenti di satu titik, seakan titik itu menghentikan Sasuke untuk menatap wanita di hadapannya. Sasuke menatap ke arah leher Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, ragu dan... terluka.

Hinata menyadari isi tatapan Sasuke dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa apa yang benar-benar ditatap Sasuke bukan sekedar lehernya. Sasuke menatap bekas-bekas yang ' _lelaki itu'_ tinggalkan di lehernya. Wajah Hinata memucat. Sasuke kembali tersakiti, dan lagi-lagi karenanya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Hinata lemah, jantungnya berdebar keras, membuat rasanya sesak untuk bernapas.

"Ma-maaf," gumam Sasuke. "Aku... maafkan aku," tambah Sasuke lemah, tatapannya ia rendahkan kembali sebelum berdiri dari ranjang.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, jantungnya berasa ingin meledak mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf. Kenapa Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya? Sasuke tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Jikapun harus ada kata maaf, seharusnya itu keluar dari mulut Hinata, bukan Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku-"

"Tidak, Hinata," potong Sasuke. "Aku... kurasa aku harus pergi," gumam Sasuke sedetik sebelum meraih tasnya dan keluar dari apartemen Hinata.

Tinggal Hinata di sana. Masih pada posisinya, duduk di atas ranjang menatap kepergian Sasuke bahkan setelah lelaki itu sudah tak masuk dalam jangkauan pengelihatannya.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata kiri Hinata. Dan Hinata membiarkannya terus menetes hingga membuat aliran di pipinya. Isakan di tenggorokannya pun tak ia coba tahan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menahan kesepian dan keheningan tanpa kehangatan yang melingkupi apartemennya.

Hinata benci semua ini. Ia benci dirinya sendiri. Dari semua orang di dunia, kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa takdir tak memilih orang lain untuk dipermainkan? Untuk dihancurkan hidupnya?

...

..

...

Kapan pun Hinata merasa tak tenang, tak tenang dalam artian yang benar-benar berat hingga ia akan terganggu bahkan oleh satu sentuhan kecil, ia akan pergi ke taman dekat kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal Naruto dulu dengan membawa satu kotak susu coklat kesukaannya.

Ada satu titik di tempat itu yang jarang terjamah orang karena letaknya yang memang agak tersembunyi dan akses jalan yang cukup sulit. Di sanalah tempat persembunyian Hinata, dan selama ini, hanya Naruto yang mengetahuinya. _Well_ , itu pun karena mereka berdualah yang menemukan jalan ke tempat itu saat mereka kecil.

Hinata sadar saat itu sudah mendekati jam kerjanya, namun ia tetap duduk di sana, bersandar di salah satu pohon yang begitu dikenalnya sejak lama. Hinata dapat merasakan getar ponselnya namun tak berniat untuk mengindahkannya. Ia sedang tak ingin mendengar omelan Tenten tentang keterlambatannya lagi.

Langkah kaki di atas rumput terdengar jelas mengingat saat itu suasana masih cukup damai. Hinata tetap diam bahkan saat seseorang muncul dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, bersender pada pohon yang sama dengannya.

Sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundaknya. Hangat hingga membuat Hinata ingin memejamkan matanya. Tangan itu bertengger di pundak Hinata, namun ibu jarinya tak diam, mengusap ringan area yang dihinggapinya. Hinata dapat mendengar orang di sebelahnya itu menghela nafas.

"Hei," sapa Naruto lembut. Hinata tak menjawab, masih memejamkan matanya. "Kau ingat, ibumu pernah mengomel soal selimutnya yang hilang. Dan aku kena semprotannya juga," ujar Naruto dengan senyum ringan. Hinata pun sama, tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan itu. "Tapi memang aku juga nakal, sih. Aku yang membawa selimut itu ke sini untuk menjadi alas piknik dadakan kita," lanjut Naruto.

Hinata tertawa kecil, merasa beban di pundaknya terangkat sedikit. "Aku ingat duduk di sini dan terus mendengarkan curhatanmu tentang orang yang kau sukai saat SMA," respons Hinata.

Hinata terkadang merasa takjub dengan Naruto, ia mengagumi bagaimana Naruto bisa membuatnya tenang dan kembali merasakan kebahagiaan dengan kedewasaannya, dapat membuat Hinata jengkel setengah mati dengan menjadi tipe manusia menyebalkan dengan kebodohannya sedang di lain waktu ia dapat memojokkan Hinata dengan keseriusannya.

"Oh ya tentu, kau juga sering mencibir tentang impianku masuk akademi polisi," balas Naruto lagi, suaranya terdengar kesal namun senyum tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

Hinata kembali terkekeh. "Tapi sungguh, saat itu aku tak bisa menahan tawa membayangkanmu memegang senjata api dengan tangan bergetar dan keringat dingin bercucuran," Hinata masih tersenyum, bukan senyum lebar, namun siapa pun dapat melihat keaslian dari senyum itu, seakan terukir tanpa paksaan tanpa beban.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, Hinata menyadari bahwa dua tahun terakhir ini ia hanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu ketika bersama Naruto, Tenten atau Sasuke. Di samping memang siapa lagi yang dekat dengannya? Hanya mereka.

Dan bicara tentang Sasuke. Hal seperti kemarin malam bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Sebelumnya pernah begitu, namun Hinata tetap merasa hatinya hancur setiap kali kejadian seperti semalam itu terjadi. Oh bagaimana hatinya tak hancur melihat binar mata Sasuke yang meredup dan penuh luka?

"Tenten mencarimu," ujar Naruto mengubah topik. Ia tak menanyakan alasan kenapa Hinata berdiam di tempat itu, ia hanya ingin Hinata merasa bahwa ia tak sendirian setiap kali sesuatu menimpanya. "Dan dia malah menghubungiku, memaksaku untuk menemukanmu," tambah Naruto sebelum berdiri. "Ayolah... kau punya kehidupan untuk diurus, _Hime_ ," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan untuk Hinata berdiri. "Ayo pergi sebelum Si Gadis Cepol itu mengamuk dan memutuskan untuk meledakkan apartemenmu."

Hinata meraih tangan Naruto, bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil atas apa yang Naruto katakan tentang Tenten.

...

..

...

"Selamat datang di _Quadri Caffe_ ," Tenten terdengar menyapa salah satu pelanggan yang baru memasuki kafenya. Ia berusaha menahan matanya untuk tak meneliti pelanggan yang satu ini.

Tenten memang tak begitu menelitinya, namun figur yang baru masuk itu cukup jelas terlihat dalam tiga detik tatapannya. Mata besar dan gaya rambut mangkuknya menjadi hiasan paling menonjol di samping gaya busananya yang terbilang nyentrik. Soal tingginya, lelaki itu cukup mengingatkannya kepada Naruto. Tapi yang satu ini kelihatannya masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di depan meja kasir. "Aku pesan _french vanilla_ dan _blueberry cheesecake_ ," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, memamerkan deret rapi giginya.

Tenten membalas dengan senyum sopan. "Totalnya 1400 Yen, ada tambahan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pemuda itu berjalan ke salah satu bangku di samping pintu masuk sedangkan Tenten bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanannya.

Ia mendekati Hinata yang tengah sibuk mengelompokkan cake yang akan dipajang di etalase kafe kemudian menyenggol pelan lengannya. Melihat tak ada respons berarti atas senggolannya itu, Tenten memanggil namanya.

"Hinata,"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tahu, ada pelanggan baru di sini, ini sudah kunjungan hari keempatnya berturut-turut," bisik Tenten meski ia tahu siapapun di luar sana takkan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Lalu? Bukankah itu bagus, satu lagi pelanggan tetap," balas Hinata enteng.

"Masalahnya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengannya," komentar Tenten. "Orang itu... selalu tersenyum."

"Ya Tuhan, Tenten. Kau mempermasalahkan soal orang itu yang murah senyum?"

"Bukan begitu... hanya saja... senyumannya terlihat aneh, apalagi dengan mata besarnya. Ya ampun, dia sudah mirip alien di serial yang sering kakakku tonton," racau Tenten mulai melantur.

"Sungguh, Tenten?" Hinata merespons malas.

"Bukan hanya itu! Saat aku berjaga, aku beberapa kali melihatnya melirik ke kasir."

Akhirnya Hinata menghadapkan badannya ke arah Tenten, memberikan wanita itu sedikit perhatian. Namun bukan merespons kecurigaan Tenten, Hinata malah mengatakan hal lain. "Kau masih mau menjelek-jelekan pelanggan itu di sini atau mulai mengantarkan pesanannya?"

Tenten refleks menepuk keningnya kemudian bergegas menyiapkan pesanan pemuda itu. Setelah pesanannya ia susun di nampan lengkap dengan garpu dan tisu, ia berjalan cepat keluar mengantar pesanan itu.

Hinata menggeleng ringan atas tingkah Tenten. Ia baru saja ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebelum niatan itu ia urungkan kembali karena getar ponsel yang ia rasakan di saku celananya. Keningnya mengernyit, wajahnya menegang melihat nomor tanpa nama yang sudah begitu ia hafal muncul di layar ponselnya.

Ia melirik ke luar dan memastikan Tenten masih sibuk di bagian kasir sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo," sapa Hinata, berusaha terdengar biasa.

 _"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku menghubungimu?"_ suara berat seorang lelaki dari si penelpon terdengar.

"Ya," jawab Hinata ringan.

 _"_ Well _, hanya memastikan,"_ suara itu berhenti sesaat. _"Di mana kau sekarang?"_

"Masih di kafe."

 _"Hn, baiklah. Hanya... jangan terlambat,"_ suara itu kembali mengingatkan.

"Tidak akan," jawab Hinata.

Hinata menutup sambungan teleponnya dan baru menyadari Tenten yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan aneh ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten, mulai memiliki firasat tak enak.

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. " _Dia._ "

Hinata dapat melihat wajah Tenten seketika tertekuk tak suka. Tenten menatapnya menuntut penjelasan lain. Namun beruntungnya, bel pintu kembali berbunyi, membuat Tenten bergegas kembali ke pos jaganya di kasir.

Hinata menghela nafas lega karena kali ini ia terselamatkan oleh kesibukan Tenten. Ia mengangkat kembali ponselnya, memainkan jemarinya hingga layar datar ponsel itu menampakkan catatan panggilan masuk terbaru. Ia mengetuk ringan nomor paling atas yang muncul dan menghapusnya dari deretan nomor yang menghubunginya. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang bagus jika Naruto menemukan nomor itu dan mempertanyakannya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Bingung? Ngga papa, saya aja yang buat bingung kok .-.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overshadowed Feelings**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata mengambil surat-surat yang terkumpul di kotak surat depan apartemennya. Beberapa ia buang langsung ke tempat sampah karena dirasa tidak penting. Sisanya, yang biasanya merupakan surat tagihan ia bawa ke dalam._

 _Baru sekitar dua bulan Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen itu dengan alasan dekat-dengan-kampusnya. Selama dua bulan tersebut Hinata masih merasa diperhatikan, namun perasaan cemasnya sedikit terkikis karena komunikasi rutinnya dengan salah satu tetangganya. Seorang wanita, seumuran ibunya dengan satu anak laki-laki yang berumur empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Merekalah yang membuat Hinata merasa lebih aman karena dapat mengusir rasa kesepian yang Hinata rasakan._

 _Hinata menutup pintu apartemennya, hendak meletakkan seluruh surat itu di nakas samping pintu, seperti biasanya. Namun gerakannya terhenti melihat satu surat yang dirasa asing, tak seperti surat tagihan yang ia terima biasanya._

 _Ia meletakkan surat-surat yang familiar baginya namun masih menggenggam yang satu itu. Amplopnya putih polos, seperti surat rumahan namun tak ada tulisan apapun di sana. Entah itu alamat yang dituju atau pengirimnya._

 _Dengan gerakan santai namun cepat Hinata merobek ujung amplop dan mendapati satu kertas berukuran sedang. Hampir polos. Hampir karena Hinata melihat tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi terbubuh di tengah-tengah kertas itu. Hanya satu kalimat namun cukup membuat Hinata merinding setelah membacanya._

 **'Jangan abaikan aku, atau kau akan menyesalinya'**

 _Hinata refleks melepaskan kertas itu dari genggamannya dan mundur beberapa langkah, seakan kertas itu akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Ia menutup matanya erat, kepalanya menggeleng, tangannya menutup telinga meski tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di apartemennya._

 _Hinata terduduk di lantai menghadap pintu. Dan saat ia membuka matanya kembali, ia baru menyadari bayangan sepatu terlihat dari celah bawah pintu apartemennya. Seseorang tengah berdiri di balik pintunya. Ia kembali bergerak ke belakang, semakin menjauhi pintu, bawah sadarnya membuatnya berteriak._

 _"Hinata? Hinata? Kau di dalam? Ini aku, Sasuke. Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berseru di balik pintu seketika mendengar pekikan tertahan dari dalam, tangannya terus mengetuk pintu kayu yang menghalanginya itu._

 _Hinata bertambah panik setelah mengetahui siapa yang kini berdiri di balik pintunya. Namun yang ini bukan panik ketakutan. Hinata bergegas bangkit kemudian meraih kembali kertas teror yang tadi ia jatuhkan, merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah dan berjalan cepat ke pintu dan membukanya._

 _"Uh... hai, Sasuke," Hinata mencoba tersenyum lebar kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu._

 _Sasuke membalas senyum Hinata. "Hai... uh, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke._

 _"Tentu," Hinata membuka pintu lebih lebar dan sedikit menyingkir, membuat ruang untuk Sasuke masuk. Ia menunggu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebelum menutup kembali pintunya._

 _Sasuke berdiri di ruang tengah apartemen Hinata dengan kikuk, matanya tanpa sadar mengedar melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Hinata kembali dari sesi menutup pintunya, menemui Sasuke kembali kemudian mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk duduk di sofa sederhana yang tertata di ruang tengahnya sebelum melangkah ke dapur mengambil air untuk tamunya._

 _"Hai..." sapa Hinata lagi setelah ia meletakkan segelas cairan berwarna oranye di hadapan Sasuke._

 _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke malah bertanya, bukan membalas sapaannya balik. "Beberapa hari ini kau tidak masuk kelas dan aku mencemaskanmu. Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi rasanya tidak sopan, bukan. Maksudku, kalau kau benar-benar sakit seharusnya aku menjengukmu, bukan menghubungimu lewat telepon," Sasuke memuntahkan pikirannya itu dalam satu tarikan nafas._

 _Hinata berkedip dua kali setelah mendengar ocehan panjang Sasuke. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke peduli padanya? Oh ya Tuhan, betapa Hinata ingin berteriak seperti penggemar maniak kepada idolanya karena Sasuke menyadari ketidakhadirannya juga mencemaskannya._

 _"Hanya sedikit tak enak badan," jawab Hinata dengan kebohongan. Ia hanya merasa akan tabu jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia takut meninggalkan apartemen bahkan untuk pergi ke kampus._

..

...

..

Hari itu hujan deras meskipun prakiraan cuaca daerah Seoul mengatakan sebaliknya. Beberapa rumah yang merindukan bau tanah basah membuka jendelanya. Selimut telah keluar dari tempat penyimpanan karena kemungkinan suhu akan turun drastis hari itu akan lebih tinggi.

Para pejalan kaki memutuskan tujuan utamanya dengan menghambur secepatnya mencari tempat berteduh. Dan bagi Tenten, keadaan itu sama artinya dengan lebih banyak pelanggan datang ke kafenya. Tenten kini sibuk melayani pesanan-pesanan mereka yang membutuhkan beberapa teguk cokelat hangat ataupun remah renyah manis biskuit. Namun kesibukan itu tak membuatnya melepaskan satu pemikiran yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

Hinata lagi-lagi terlambat.

Tenten menahan dirinya untuk tak mengumpat, meskipun dalam bahasa Mandarin mengingat banyaknya pelanggan yang harus ia hadapi. Ponsel Hinata tidak aktif saat Tenten berusaha menghubunginya dan Naruto masih bertugas sehingga ia tak dapat meminta bantuan lelaki pirang itu untuk mencari sahabatnya.

Antrian semakin panjang, hanya Tenten yang menjaga kasir karena dua pelayan lainnya sibuk menyiapkan dan mengantar pesanan. Ia menebarkan senyum manis kepada setiap pelanggannya meskipun hatinya memiliki keinginan untuk menoyor kepala mereka satu per satu karena sudah menampakkan wajah tak sabar.

Tenten butuh bantuan, tentu saja. Dan menghubungi Sasuke merupakan pilihan yang paling awal akan ia singkirkan. Lelaki itu pasti akan mempertanyakan keabsenan Hinata dan akan menyuarakan kecemasannya yang berlebihan jika mengetahui wanita pujaannya itu menghilang tanpa bisa dihubungi.

Dugaan pertama dan utama Tenten terarah pada lelaki misterius itu mengingat Hinata biasanya akan pergi ke tempatnya ketika tidak bersama Sasuke. Tenten memang selalu ingin mencekik pria misterius itu, sungguh, namun di waktu seperti sekarang rasanya mencekik tidaklah cukup, ia rasanya ingin memenggal kepala lelaki simpanan Hinata itu.

Bel pintu kafe kembali berbunyi dan Tenten merasa ingin antara mendesah lega juga berteriak marah saat mendapati Hinata dan Sasuke masuk dengan tawa kecil mereka plus rembesan air di rambut dan beberapa bagian pakaian mereka. Baiklah, mungkin tadi seharusnya ia menghubungi Sasuke, tapi siapa yang tahu jika Hinata benar-benar bersamanya. Tenten hanya bertindak dengan kehati-hatian tadi.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tenten sembari terus melangkah ke ruang pegawai untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia kembali ke kasir dengan sambutan selamat datang khas Tenten. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan umpatan dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Tangan Hinata sedikit bergetar, masih dipengaruhi efek kedinginan pasca diguyur hujan. Suhu tubuhnya masih normal, namun Hinata mengetahui saat-saat di mana tubuhnya bermasalah. Ia yakin kemungkinan besar nanti malam demam ringan akan menyerangnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi tunggal yang disediakan di samping pintu ruang pegawai, dalam diam memperhatikan wanita pujaannya tenggelam dalam kesibukan. Tapi mungkin tidak begitu tenggelam karena wanita itu masih sempat mengirim senyum kecil ke arahnya beberapa kali.

"Sasuke! Bisa kau tangani di sini dulu. Aku akan membantu di dapur," ujar Tenten kepada Sasuke. Biar saja Sasuke bukan pegawainya, Tenten akan menganggap bantuan Sasuke sebagai balasan karena telah membuat Hinata terlambat.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan bergerak menuju kasir, masih dengan pakaian kasualnya yang masih terasa lembab. Gadis-gadis dengan seragam seolah menengah mulai berbisik satu sama lain melihat pelayan baru yang akan menangani mereka. Beberapa tersenyum-senyum malu dan beberapa lagi terlihat memuja Sasuke secara terang-terangan.

Hinata hanya terkekeh samar dan Tenten memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan itu. Tenten mulai mengomentari bahwa seharusnya ia merekrut Sasuke untuk menjadi karyawan kafenya. Dengan begitu kafenya akan memiliki maskot _coffee prince_ untuk menarik pelanggan.

Tenten pun berlalu. Hinata kembali fokus kepada antrian di hadapannya dan membiarkan Sasuke menghadapi gadis-gadis sekolahan yang sengaja pindah baris antrian agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, siap menerima pesanan pelanggan selanjutnya. Namun darah di tubuhnya seakan berhenti mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu. Hinata dapat melihat lelaki di hadapannya melebarkan mata secara samar, namun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku ingin _choco chip cupcake_ dan _latte_ ," lelaki itu bersuara seperti biasa.

Hinata mulai menuliskan pesanannya, namun sedikit kesulitan karena tangannya kembali bergetar. Sasuke menyadari tubuh Hinata yang bergetar sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari antrian, ia melirik wanitanya dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas.

Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata pelan namun masih bisa didengar Hinata. Hinata diam, tak menjawab, tak menengok. Kabut yang semula hanya mengganggu kepalanya mulai mengganggu matanya, membuat pandangannya memburam. Dan hal terakhir yang Hinata dengar sebelum kegelapan menelannya adalah pekikan Tenten yang baru keluar dari arah dapur.

..

...

..

 _Hinata duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan_ ramen _-nya di atas meja ruang tengah. Dengan sumpitnya ia mulai mengaduk produk olahan instan itu, matanya terpejam menikmati uap beraroma yang dihasilkan makanan yang baru saja ia buat itu._

 _Ramen sudah seperti bagian dari hidup Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia bukan tipikal wanita yang bersahabat dengan dapur. Ibunya setengah mati mengajarkan Hinata menjadi wanita sejati yang dapat menaklukkan dapur, tapi mungkin Hinata sendiri tak tertarik dengan hal itu sehingga sang ibu menyerah atas usahanya._

 _Baru ingin memulai suapan pertamanya, perhatian Hinata dialihkan oleh ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Ia melirikkan matanya kemudian senyumnya terkembang melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya._

 _"Halo," sapa Hinata._

"Halo, Hinata. Uhh, aku harap tidak mengganggumu sekarang, aku hanya... kepikiran soal... tugas Biologi. Bagaimana jika kita keluar dan membicarakannya? Sambil makan siang mungkin? Kau ada waktu?" _tanya Sasuke setelah selesai dengan sapaan pendeknya. Nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu._

 _Hinata berkedip dua kali. Jantungnya mulai menggila. Makan siang? Bersama Sasuke? Rasanya ingin Hinata berlari ke balkon apartemennya dan berteriak kencang di sana, memberitahukan dunia bahwa setiap waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki itu di kelas sekarang terbayarkan._

 _"Oh, tentu," Hinata mencoba terdengar biasa._

"Benarkah?" _suara Sasuke terdengar senang._ "Maksudku, baiklah... karena kita harus menyelesaikan tugasnya Minggu ini," _jelas Sasuke._ "Dan aku sedang ingin makan masakan Italia, bagaimana menurutmu?" _tambah Sasuke._

 _Oh ya. Tentu saja. Ini kan acara pertemuan-untuk-mengerjakan-tugas mereka, bukan kencan atau semacamnya. Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas kecewa menyadari hal itu._

 _"Masakan Italia juga tidak masalah," jawab Hinata, memaksakan dirinya agar tetap terdengar segar meskipun jiwanya kini sedikit layu._

"Jadi... aku akan menjemputmu besok, bagaimana?" _tanya Sasuke lembut, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi bereaksi tak lazim._

 _"Ide bagus," senyum Hinata kembali mengembang, kekecewaan yang sebelumnya muncul entah menguap ke mana._

"Apa itu artinya kita berkencan?!" _suara Sasuke terdengar lebih tinggi dan nadanya menyuarakan kejut lelaki itu._

 _"A-apa?" Hinata hampir tak bisa merespons pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, karena ia bersumpah, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa seketika. Mengedip saja ia rasa tak bisa._

"Eh... tidak maksudku... aku tidak... kita bertemu besok, oke?" _Sasuke terdengar gugup._ "Oh ya, _aniki_ memanggilku, aku tutup teleponnya ya, dah," _sergah Sasuke cepat sebelum memutuskan sambungannya._

 _Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan meletakkannya kembali di meja secara perlahan. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi kata-kata spontan Sasuke tadi, membuat senyum di wajahnya tak kunjung pudar._

 _Ponselnya kembali bergetar saat Sasuke belum keluar dari kepala Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menyambar ponselnya kembali dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melirik siapa peneleponnya._

 _"Halo," buka Hinata kepada si penelpon, masih dengan suara mengambang karena senang._

"Kau senang?" _suara berat itulah yang menyapa balik Hinata dari ujung panggilan._

 _Hinata seketika mematung. Senyumnya lenyap, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, namun kali ini bukan detakan yang menyenangkan, melainkan ketakutan. Mental Hinata menginginkan dirinya merangkak ke bawah meja dan menyembunyikan diri meski ia berada sendirian di apartemennya tanpa ancaman langsung._

 _Ruang apartemennya terasa lebih dingin, dingin yang menusuk. Bulu kuduknya meremang liar. Ia sudah berusaha menghindari penguntitnya itu selama tiga bulan, meskipun merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk tak menemui peguntitnya itu setiap waktu. Dan jika kalian bertanya, jawabannya adalah ya. Ya, Hinata tahu siapa penguntitnya itu._

 _Hinata selalu menjauhi orang itu di setiap kesempatan, mengabaikan setiap panggilan telepon darinya, membuang surat tanpa nama tanpa repot-repot membacanya dan sebisa mungkin pulang dan pergi ke kampus bersama setidaknya satu teman. Tapi sekarang, dengan begitu cerobohnya ia mengangkat telepon dari orang itu._

"Uchiha Sasuke... dia anak yang sangat sopan dan baik, bukankah begitu?" _tanya suara berat itu._

 _"A-apa... maksudmu?" Hinata bergetar hebat saat suara itu mengucap nama lelaki kesayangannya._

"Dan aku yakin... dia pasti datang untuk menyelamatkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu," _Hinata tentu tak dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu via telepon, tapi ia yakin penguntitnya itu kini tengah menyunggingkan seringaian._ "Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir tentang satu permainan menarik, namanya Ksatria Berbaju Zirah. Apa kau menyukai permainan itu, Hinata?"

 _Mata Hinata melebar. "Aku... tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," respons Hinata lirih._

 _Lelaki di ujung telepon itu terkekeh._ "Kau tahu, yang perlu kulakukan saat ini hanyalah menghubungi kesayangan kita ini, Sasuke, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa tuan putrinya..." _suara itu membuat jeda dalam perkataannya setelah menekankan intonasi di kata 'tuan putri'._ "... Hyuuga Hinata, ada dalam bahaya," _jeda tercipta lagi, Hinata menahan napas menanti suara itu melanjutkan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya._ "Dan... dia akan datang mencarimu... tanpa menyadari seseorang bersembunyi dan menunggunya dengan sebilah pisau di tangan. Oh... lagipula dia tidak mengetahui wajahku, dia takkan curiga meski aku tidak bersembunyi," _lelaki itu tertawa._

 _Hinata menjatuhkan ponselnya sembarang dan bergegas keluar meski masih dengan sandal dan piyamanya. Ia tak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanya Sasuke. Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan penguntitnya itu menyentuh Sasuke._

 _Hinata berlari ke arah rumah Sasuke, tak menyadari seseorang bersembunyi di balik tembok batu bata bangunan sebelah apartemennya mulai mengikutinya._

..

...

..

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, memberi celah kepada cahaya masuk secara hati-hati ke retinanya. Ia menyadari dirinya berada di apartemennya sendiri setelah matanya beberapa saat memindai ruang sekitarnya.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, matanya baru menyadari selimut asing yang menghalau dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Selimut _rillakuma_ , namun bukan _rillakuma_ yang biasa menemaninya. Gambar yang tercetak di selimut itu berbeda dengan miliknya, dan dari teksturnya, Hinata tahu selimut itu baru dijamah.

"Kau suka?" suara Sasuke menyita perhatiannya, Hinata menengok dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke! Kau yang membeli selimut ini?" tanya Hinata semangat. "Ya Tuhan, ini manis sekali. Eh tunggu... tapi kau tidak melukai selimutku yang lama bukan?"

"Tentu tidak. Selimut kesayanganmu aman di lemari," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil, kakinya bergerak mendekati ranjang.

"Oh terima kasih. Kau benar-benar manis, aku menyayangimu," rajuk Hinata senang, tak sadar dirinya baru saja sadar dari pingsan mendadaknya. Ia meraih leher Sasuke seketika lelaki itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan mengecup pipinya ringan.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kau menyayangiku hanya karena aku membelikanmu _rillakuma_ , huh?" canda Sasuke sambil menyentil hidung Hinata.

" _Sup sayur, bodoh! Sayur!_ " teriakan Tenten dalam bahasa Mandarin terdengar dari ruang yang berbeda. " _Itu bagus untuk keadaannya sekarang! Bukan daging! Dasar Tower Kuning Idiot!_ " lanjutnya masih dengan Mandarinnya. Membuat Hinata dan Sasuke berhenti bercengkerama sekedar untuk menguping perang dunia tiga yang baru akan dimulai.

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Terserah kau mau melakukan kegilaan apa di dapur Hinata_ ," kali ini suara berat Naruto yang terdengar, lelaki itu menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Mereka berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Mandarin? Aku baru tahu Naruto bisa Mandarin," tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Tampangnya memang bule sekali, tapi dia punya darah China dari ibunya," jawabnya. "Masa kau tidak tahu."

"Yang benar?" Sasuke melebarkan matanya sedikit namun terlihat percaya dengan fakta tak begitu penting tentang Naruto itu.

" _Pergi sana! Makanannya akan hancur jika melihat wajahmu!_ " pekikan Tenten terdengar lagi.

"Hey! Tenten! Jangan bermain-main dengan pisau itu!" seru Naruto merespons, kali ini kembali ke bahasa Jepang. "Demi Tuhan! Kau akan dituntut kalau melukaiku, aku seorang polisi!"

"Hey! Bisakah kalian berhenti saling menghujat dengan bahasa Mandarin kalian itu dan memberikan sedikit ketenangan di rumahku?" seru Hinata sekedar cukup untuk bisa didengar dua makhluk di dapurnya itu, setelah menyerukan kalimat itu, ia terkikik bersama Sasuke.

"Maaf, Hinata!" seru Tenten dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kau selalu mengangumkan, _Hime_ ," aku Sasuke tiba-tiba, senyum lebar terhias di bibir tebalnya.

Hinata tersenyum, tangannya meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya ringan. "Kau juga. Aku selalu mengangumi apapun yang kau lakukan," balas Hinata.

"Apapun?" Sasuke meninggikan sebelah alisnya, namun bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Hinata mengangguk. "Apapun, apapun yang kau lakukan," tambah Hinata lirih. Tatapannya agak menerawang, tenggorokannya pun sedikit berat saat mengatakan hal itu. Namun Sasuke terlihat tak menangkap kejanggalan dari Hinata, ia terus tersenyum atas jawaban Hinata.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata dan mencium hidung wanita di hadapannya itu. "Syukurlah kau tidak demam. Tapi kau pasti lelah sampai pingsan seperti tadi," ujar Sasuke membuka topik baru.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari sesuatu. Matanya melebar menatap Sasuke mengingat kejadian terakhir di kafe.

"Ka-kafenya?" Hinata bergumam.

"Jangan cemas, Tenten menutupnya lebih awal hari ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Dan... Sai... di mana? A-apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hinata kepalang panik.

"Sai? Siapa Sai?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dia... apa Naruto atau Tenten bertemu dengannya? Aku... Ya Tuhan..." Hinata mulai meracau karena panik.

Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan siapa pun yang mengenalnya, apalagi Naruto, Tenten dan Sasuke untuk bertemu Sai. Dan dengan begitu kebetulannya, lelaki itu malah mengunjungi kafe tempatnya bekerja. Sungguh, ia masih ingat saat melihat wajah Sai berdiri di hadapannya hendak memesan, ia bersumpah menginginkan dapat berteleportasi saat itu juga.

"Hinata... siapa?" Sasuke menyentuh lengan Hinata, menarik kembali Hinata dari lautan pemikiran yang menenggelamkan wanita itu. "Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun selain lelaki pucat bertampang datar yang mengatakan untuk memanggil ambulan saat kau pingsan. Dia terlihat seperti mengenalmu, atau mungkin dia memang orang baik yang biasa peduli terhadap sekitarnya," jelas Sasuke merangkum momen sesaat setelah kejadian pingsannya Hinata di kafe.

"Jadi siapa tadi itu yang kau sebut Sai?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kini Hinata menyadari kehadiran Naruto di ambang pintu. Dan Hinata tahu itu bukan awal dari hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa..." jawab Hinata lirih. Ia tahu Sasuke takkan mempercayainya, namun ia tak sempat memikirkan jawaban lain. "Bukan siapa-siapa, Sasuke," tambahnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya diam-diam, tatapannya terlihat terluka karena Hinata tak cukup mempercayainya untuk mengatakan apapun tentang si Sai itu. Hinata menyadari tatapan lesu Sasuke, dan ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi ia harus tetap merahasiakan apapun, bahkan hal terkecil yang tejadi pada masa lalunya. Dan Sai merupakan salah satu bagian kecil itu.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan membantu Tenten di dapur," ujarnya datar, ia berdiri sebelum Hinata sempat meraih tangannya dan menahannya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya dapat mengamati Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah Sasuke tak terlihat lagi, matanya beralih ke arah Naruto yang masih menyenderkan punggungnya di ambang pintu dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya. Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, penuh penuntutan.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Maaf saya jarang banget bales review fic ini. Saya kebiasaan kasih spoiler kalo balesin review dan di fic ini entah kenapa saya mau jadian agak misterius gimana gituu wkwk...**

 **Anyway, thank you soo buat read, fav, foll, review nyaaa~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Overshadowed Feelings**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata setelah Sasuke keluar. "Siapa itu Sai?" lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang, dekat kaki Hinata.

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan siapa-siapa..." gumam Hinata, membahasnya dengan Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

"Yeah tentu saja..." cibir Naruto. "Bahkan bocah dengan keterbelakangan mental dapat mengetahui bahwa kau sedang berbohong," tambahnya dengan nada tajam. "Apa ada hal yang perlu kuketahui, _Hime_?" tekannya.

"Hal seperti apa?" respons Hinata lirih.

"Suatu hal yang yang penting, mungkin? Seperti, kenapa kau begitu takut jika aku bertemu si Sai ini," serang Naruto lagi dengan nada memojokkan.

Bunyi tik-tok jarum jam di kamar itu terdengar lebih nyaring saat Hinata dan Naruto menatap satu sama lain. Naruto yang berusaha membaca Hinata melalui matanya, dan Hinata yang berusaha terlihat kuat dengan tetap menantang mata Naruto. Sesungguhnya, Hinata merasa takut sekarang, sangat, sampai ia yakin tak pernah merasa setakut ini kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi agar membuatmu puas, Naruto," jawab Hinata, kali ini nadanya datar, namun tegas. "Bisakah kau mengambilkanku segelas air? Tenggorokanku kering," tambahnya.

Naruto memutar matanya tak percaya. "Demi Tuhan, Hinata! Tatap aku! Bicaralah padaku! Memangnya apa yang begitu kau takutkan?!" tanya Naruto frustasi, nadanya meninggi.

 _'Kau, aku takut padamu,'_ jawab Hinata tanpa menyuarakannya.

Hinata melilitkan syal di lehernya dan kembali menghadap cermin untuk memeriksa _make up_ -nya. Cukup rapi. Hinata baru saja akan meraih tas selempangnya yang sudah ia siapkan di atas kasur ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Hinata mengernyit bingung, mencoba menebak-nebak siapa tamunya. Ia mendekati pintu dan berdiri di sana, mencoba menangkap suara dari balik pintu yang mungkin dapat menjadi petunjuk siapa yang berkunjung. Namun begitu tenang, hanya bel yang lagi-lagi dibunyikan.

"Hinata? Hei, kau di dalam, kan?" akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar, membuat mata Hinata melebar panik.

Kenapa Sasuke harus datang saat Hinata memiliki rencana lain di luar sana?! Hinata menghembuskan nafas keras, buru-buru ia kembali ke kamarnya, melepas syal yang ia kenakan, mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih kasual dan menghapus _make up_ tipisnya. Terakhir, Hinata meraih tasnya dan memasukkannya kembali di lemari.

"Hinata? Kau masih tidur?" tanya Sasuke lagi dari balik pintu.

"Tidak, aku sudah bangun," seru Hinata dari dalam. Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan menyapa Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum balik padanya.

"Kenapa belanjaannya berat sekali," suara berat itu menggema di lorong apartemen Hinata sebelum Sasuke ataupun Hinata bertukar sapa. Keduanya melongokkan kepala ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Naruto berjalan di belakang Tenten dengan tangan penuh. Tenten hanya memutar bola matanya, tak sedikit pun memperlambat langkahnya mendengar komentar Naruto.

"Hai, Hinata," sapa Tenten setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Hinata. "Kita makan siang bersama ya hari ini," lanjutnya. "Kami yang akan memasak, eh... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku akan membiarkan Sasuke yang memasak," Tenten terkekeh karena perkataannya sendiri.

Tenten tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam apartemen Hinata. Bukan masalah bagi Hinata, karena mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Sebelum ketiga lainnya mengikuti langkah Tenten masuk, langkah mereka terhenti mendengar omelan dalam bahasa Mandarin dari dalam apartemen yang tak lain bersumber dari Tenten.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Apa wanita memang selalu seperti itu jika sedang datang bulan?" gumamnya tanpa mencoba meminta jawaban kemudian melenggang masuk.

Perhatian Hinata kembali pada Sasuke. "Kau kemari untuk memasak untukku?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke pendek sebelum menundukkan kepadanya dan mengecup bibir Hinata ringan. "Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya kini sudah mengait di pinggang Hinata, menuntunnya berjalan masuk.

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku hanya hidup dengan _ramen_ , Sasuke. Aku bahkan tak bisa mendadar telur tanpa membuatnya gosong," jawab Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Justru itu alasan kenapa kau harus mencoba, kau bisa belajar," Sasuke terkekeh sembari menyentil pelan hidung Hinata. "Lagi pula sepertinya Tenten sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik... maksudku, bukankah wanita yang kedatangan tamu bulanannya akan lebih suka berdiam diri daripada mengerjakan apapun?" jelas Sasuke. "Naruto bisa menemani dan menjadi pelampiasan emosi labil Tenten dan kita bisa memasak bersama, seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah, bukankah terdengar manis?" tambah Sasuke dengan senyum lebar, membuat Hinata hampir kelupaan bernafas.

Hinata tersenyum ringan. "Kedengarannya emm... baiklah, ayo masak bersama," jawab Hinata senang.

Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata sebelum menyeretnya ke dapur, melewati Tenten yang tengah duduk mengomentari apapun yang terjadi padanya hari ini dan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya sambil membujuk Tenten untuk diam secara sangat halus dalam bahasa Mandarin, tak ingin wanita yang sedang sensi-sensinya itu tersinggung dan berakhir dengan menyerangnya.

Tak ada gangguan berarti bagi Sasuke ataupun Hinata saat memasak kecuali beberapa keluhan yang muncul dari mulut Naruto atau nada tinggi Tenten. Semuanya selesai, tinggal menatanya di atas meja, namun sebelum itu Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

 _'Maaf Sai, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini. Acara mendadak.'_

Hinata mengirimnya dan setelah memastikan pesan itu terkirim, ia menghapus pesan itu dari ponselnya. Hinata kembali ke dapur dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menyusun makanan-makanan yang mereka buat. Tenten dan Naruto masuk ke dapur dan mengambil tempat masing-masing. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jika kalian menikah, sepertinya aku akan sangat sering mengunjungi kalian untuk merasakan masakan Sasuke!" seru Tenten semangat setelah menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan satu sendok kari. "Eh tunggu! Tidak! Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Sasuke saja! Dengan begitu aku bisa mencicipi masakannya setiap hari!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Hinata memeluk lengan Sasuke dari samping dalam keadaan duduk. "Enak saja, cari sendiri punyamu," cibir Hinata sambil menahan senyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang hebat sih dari Sasuke sampai banyak yang memujanya?" protes Naruto dalam gumaman, namun Hinata dan Tenten masih sempat mendengarnya.

Kaki Hinata menendang tulang kering Naruto yang memang duduk tepat di depannya dan Tenten, ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok. Sasuke menahan tawanya saat Naruto menunjukkan wajah nelangsanya karena diserang dua wanita sekaligus.

"Oh sungguh... kenapa tidak ada yang mencintaiku, sih?!" rengek Naruto sambil menyuapi diri dengan satu sendok penuh nasi.

..

...

..

 _Hinata dan Sasuke bersama mencari buku referensi untuk tugas kelompok mereka di perpustakaan. Hinata memainkan raut wajahnya di hadapan salah satu rak besar yang tersedia, menimbang-nimbang beberapa buku yang perlu atau tak perlu ia ambil. Sedangkan Sasuke berada di sisi rak sebaliknya. Keduanya dapat melihat wajah masing-masing melalui celah buku yang tak sengaja tercipta di sana. Pada celah yang agak besar, sesekali tangan Sasuke menyelinap, meraih sisi sebaliknya untuk menyolek kening Hinata. Hinata hanya membuat wajah terganggu sambil menahan senyum dengan kelakuan iseng Sasuke._

 _"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke pelan dari balik rak, berusaha tak membuat gangguan di sana._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Mau menonton film setelah kelas selesai?" bisik Sasuke._

 _Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati lelaki itu menatapnya. Dalam diam ia menelan salivanya sendiri. Oh sial! Siapa juga yang akan menolak ajakan orang yang disukainya!_

 _"Boleh saja," jawab Hinata datar, berbanding terbalik dengan jiwanya yang tengah bergejolak riang. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada buku-buku yang menanti untuk dipilih._

 _Suara troli terdengar mendekat, mengusik keheningan perpustakaan, namun Hinata tak dapat melihat benda itu datang ke arahnya. Ia baru menyadari troli itu bergerak di area lorong sebelahnya, area Sasuke saat itu._

 _Salah satu junior yang dikenalinya dengan nama Minami mendorong troli yang permukaannya menggunung karena tumpukan buku dengan perlahan. Namun kemudian Hinata melihatnya tersandung dan membuat trolinya terlepas. Troli penuh buku itu bergerak tanpa kendali ke arah tangga tinggi yang biasa digunakan untuk menyusun buku di rak atas._

 _Mata Hinata melebar setelah menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tangga itu akan terdorong dan jatuh. Dan masalahnya adalah, kemungkinan jatuhnya tangga itu ke arah Sasuke begitu besar. Tanpa sadar Hinata memekikkan nama Sasuke._

 _"Sasuke, awas!"_

 _Hinata segera berlari memutari rak menuju lorong sebelahnya. Sebelum sampai ia dapat mendengar debuman cukup keras._

 _"Sasuke!" Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terduduk dengan tangga yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kerutan di kening Sasuke dan matanya yang memejam erat membuat Hinata yakin benda besi itu mengenai Sasuke meski kini benda itu terbaring datar di lantai._

 _Sasuke tak menjawab Hinata, sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya, tangan kirinya masih meraba kepalanya yang berdenyut. Dan barulah Hinata menyadari Sasuke terluka saat ia berlutut di hadapan lelaki itu. Hinata dapat melihat darah mengalir dari sela rambut Sasuke melewati pelipisnya. "Astaga Sasuke!"_

 _Minami yang baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke dengan wajah panik. "Ya Tuhan! Sasuke_ senpai _! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh maafkan aku!"_

 _Langkah kali lain terdengar. Dua perempuan yang ada di sana mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Mr. Tetsuya menatap mereka dengan tatapan meneliti. Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk kembali memperhatikan Sasuke._

 _"Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," ujar Mr. Tetsuya._

 _Hinata dan Minami membantu Sasuke berdiri dan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. Wajah siaga petugas kesehatan yang berjaga menyapa mereka seketika memasuki ruang kesehatan._

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya._

 _Hinata masih membantu Sasuke hingga lelaki itu duduk di salah satu ranjang yang tersedia. Ia mengernyit melihat aliran merah yang semakin panjang di sisi wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, lelaki itu belum mengatakan apapun sejak tadi, pandangannya pun tak pernah ia naikkan bahkan untuk sekedar membalas tatapan khawatir Hinata._

 _Minami yang sudah melepas Sasuke sedari tadi mulai menjelaskan kepada petugas kesehatan. "Aku berniat menyusun buku-buku yang baru saja dikembalikan, kemudian aku tersandung dan membuat trolinya terlepas dan menjatuhkan tangganya ke arah Sasuke_ senpai _," jelasnya dengan wajah pucat. "Aku benar-benar tak melihat Mr. Tetsuya ada di sana saat itu," lanjutnya._

 _"Mr. Tetsuya?" tanya Hinata dengan mata melebar._

 _"Hmm, kurasa aku tersandung kakinya," jawab Minami dengan nada menyesal._

 _Hinata memalingkan dirinya dari Minami, sekaan jawaban tadi cukup untuknya. Ia menahan tangannya agar tak bergetar. Tapi sungguh, saat itu rasanya ia ingin muntah._

..

...

..

"Kau sepertinya agak lebih diam akhir-akhir ini, ada apa?" tanya Naruto, kalimatnya mungkin terdengar menanyakan keadaan Hinata, namun Hinata tahu di balik kalimat itu Naruto menyampaikan sesuatu yang lebih dalam, secara tersirat tentunya.

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba meliar. Ia hanya melirik Naruto sebentar kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke luar jendela kafe. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat raut ketakutannya terpantul di kaca jendela itu. Hinata menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Tidak ada... hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Hinata datar, namun ia sendiri dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Suasana sepi di kafe yang memang sudah tutup itu membuat keadaan semakin mencekam.

Rasanya ada yang salah. Hinata merasakan keresahan yang begitu hebat dalam dirinya. Dan entah apa yang membuat dirinya memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke yang masih memakan _spaghetti_ nya dalam diam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke mengangguk, namun menatap Hinata heran.

"Tidak merasa ada yang aneh, bukan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Kenapa, Hinata?"

"Syukurlah," hanya itu jawaban Hinata sebelum kembali kepada _cinnamon roll_ -nya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," suara Naruto kembali mengisi ruangan, kalimatnya refleks membuat Hinata mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya tajam, tubuhnya mengejang seketika.

Ini! Tidak mungkin Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu, bukan? Atau mungkin mengingat bagaimana gigihnya seorang Naruto? Tatapan Hinata ke arah Naruto masih tajam, namun Naruto melewatkannya karena saat itu ia hanya memberikan perhatian kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. "Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat apapun tentang malam itu?" tanya Naruto serius.

Seketika Hinata merasa jantungnya jatuh ke tanah. Ia menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Naruto..." lirihnya, mencoba memperingatkan Naruto untuk tak melanjutkannya.

"Malam apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Malam itu, saat Hinata diserang dan kau menyelamatkannya. Malam itu, Sasuke, kau ingat?" Naruto menajamkan seluruh indra yang ia miliki, mencoba menangkap sekecil apapun reaksi yang akan ia lihat nanti.

"Hi-Hinata... diserang? Apa... kapan?" mata Sasuke melebar sempurna.

Tenten yang memperhatikan mereka dari meja kasir mulai memasang wajah cemas, namun ia juga berharap Sasuke mengingat kejadian itu.

"Naruto..." Hinata kembali menyela dengan lirihan, jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu keras seakan membuatnya tak kuat untuk meneriaki sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata. "Kau... kau tidak pernah... mengatakannya padaku," gumam Sasuke.

"Cobalah untuk mengingatnya, Sasuke," ujar Naruto, masih mempertahankan nada seriusnya.

"Namikaze Naruto!" kali ini Hinata berteriak, menyebut nama lengkap Naruto. Mengodekan kepada sahabatnya itu bahwa ini sudah keterlaluan.

Kemarahan Hinata tertahan oleh bunyi piring yang terjatuh. Hinata dan Naruto menengok ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja, jemari pria itu terselip di sela rambutnya sendiri, menjambak seakan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Mata Hinata melebar. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Naruto bereaksi cepat untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini, namun Hinata mendorongnya menjauh dari Sasuke. Naruto menyerah, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk memanggil ambulan.

Hinata meraih Sasuke, mencoba mengangkat kepala lelaki itu hingga dapat melihat wajahnya. Mata Sasuke terpejam, dahinya berkerut, ia menggigit bibirnya keras dan meringis kesakitan namun tak menyuarakan apapun. Bahkan tidak erangan kecil.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... kumohon tenanglah," racau Hinata, suaranya bergetar, matanya kini merah menahan tangis. "Aku di sini, Sasuke... aku di sini," bisiknya di tepat di telinga Sasuke sambil mencoba menurunkan tangan Sasuke.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat, satu tangannya yang bergetar mengusap punggung Sasuke lembut, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerangkan kesakitannya, namun Hinata merasa itu lebih baik ketimbang Sasuke yang hanya diam menahan sendirian rasa sakitnya.

Cukup lama sebelum Hinata merasakan berat tubuh Sasuke bertumpu padanya. Kepalan tangan lelaki itu mengendur, kerutan di dahinya memudar namun nafasnya masih terengah. Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke dan menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke yang masih di pelukannya, mencari tahu keadaan Sasuke, namun lelaki itu tak menyahut, matanya terpejam.

Hinata mempererat pelukannya terhadap tubuh tak sadar Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kini mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

..

...

..

Serangan panik Sasuke di kafe tadi bukanlah yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, Hinata mengetahui hal itu beberapa kali terjadi pada Sasuke. Kapan pun seseorang mempertanyakan kejadian malam itu, serangan panik Sasuke selalu datang. Biasanya ia bisa ditenangkan dalam keadaan sadar, namun beberapa kali kepanikannya melampaui batas hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Hinata hampir selalu di sisinya saat itu terjadi. Namun suat hari itu terjadi di tempat kerja Sasuke, saat teman-temannya berbincang mengenai pengamalan mereka. Sasuke mulai bereaksi saat ditanyai tentang masa lalunya, entah tentang bagaimana masa kecilnya atau cerita masa sekolahnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, tak ada yang menanyakan Sasuke tentang masa lalunya, tentang dirinya. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto muncul, dengan beraninya mengungkit masalah itu yang berakhir dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mendapatkan traumanya kembali.

Hinata menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar di lantai rumah sakit namun tak cukup keras untuk membuat keributan di sana. Beberapa kali kakinya melangkah bolak-balik di depan salah satu pintu di mana ada Sasuke di dalamnya.

Naruto duduk di bangku tunggu yang disediakan di depan ruangan, tatapannya kosong ke arah lantai. Tak perlu ditanya soal ia merasa bersalah atau tidak, jawabannya sudah pasti ya, namun Naruto sendiri tak menyesali keputusannya. Sedangkan Tenten diam berdiri, bersandar pada dinding di seberang pintu ruang penanganan Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik resah Hinata dalam diam.

Hinata sesekali menatap pintu yang masih tertutup itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, menuntut mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau dia lelah? Atau... atau apalah.

Langkah mondar-mandirnya berhenti saat pintu terbuka. Refleks Hinata menghampiri pria paruh baya berseragam putih yang baru saja keluar dari sana. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat. Sekarang dia tertidur."

"A-apa aku... boleh melihatnya?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Tentu," jawab dokter itu sebelum pergi.

Hinata segera menghambur ke dalam ruangan setelah perawat yang membantu dokter tadi juga keluar dari ruangan itu. Detak jantungnya seakan menggema di rongga rusuknya, penuh antisipasi untuk melihat lelakinya itu.

Sasuke terbaring di atas ranjang, wajahnya terlihat damai, matanya terpejam, rambutnya masih berantakan. Hinata mendekat dan meraih tangan satu tangan Sasuke untuk ia genggam. Tubuhnya merosot hingga ia berlutut di lantai menghadap ranjang, efek antara cemas, lelah dan lega.

Lagi-lagi Hinata ingin menangis di sana, di sisi Sasuke. Namun tidak bisa, tidak boleh karena Naruto dan Tenten juga akan melihatnya menangis.

..

...

..

Perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Hinata dilingkupi suasana yang begitu menyesakkan, hening yang tak menenangkan begitu terasa membaur bersama udara di dalam mobil. Naruto fokus pada jalanan di depannya, Tenten memilih ikut memperhatikan jalanan lewat kaca depan dan Hinata menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi. Sama sekali.

Namun tepat saat mereka memasuki apartemen, tepat saat Tenten selesai mengunci pintu apartemen Hinata. Satu suara cukup nyaring yang dihasilkan oleh kontak keras kulit dengan kulit terdengar. Hinata menampar Naruto di pipi kirinya.

"Hinata! Apa-" mata Naruto melebar karena kaget.

"Brengsek, kau! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?! Kau adalah orang yang paling kupercayai, Naruto! Aku mengenalmu sepanjang hidupku! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Padanya?!" teriak Hinata, tangannya hendak melayangkan satu pukulan lagi namun berhasil Naruto tahan.

Naruto menatap Hinata balik dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya. "Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau bilang kau mempercayaiku? Omong kosong!" Naruto mencibir. "Kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku, kau selalu diam selama ini, kau tidak mempercayaiku, Hinata!" lanjutnya tajam.

Amarah di mata Hinata seakan menciut, ia memalingkan pandangannya, ke mana pun asal bukan tatapan tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hinata," ujar Naruto geram, namun nada bicaranya terdengar lebih rendah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal itu?" respons Hinata dalam gumaman.

"Semuanya terlihat jelas, Hinata! Aku dapat merasakannya! Kau bahkan tak berani menatap mataku! Demi Tuhan!" jawab Naruto frustasi, tangannya mencengkeram lengan atas Hinata. "Kau tahu aku begitu mempercayaimu!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Bukan api lagi yang ada di matanya kini, kali ini Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu dan... rasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya kau tak mempercayaiku," ujar Hinata lirih. "Kenapa kau harus mempercayaiku?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu, tidakkah kau mengerti itu?!"

"Hentikan!" Tenten menyela dengan pekikan nada tertingginya. "Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan urusan persaudaraan kalian ini besok dan memberikan aku malam yang tenang? Atau aku harus membunuh kalian terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan tidur berharga ku?!" serunya dengan nada kesal, namun baik Hinata maupun Naruto tahu itu adalah cara seorang Tenten untuk melerai mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam, namun masih tak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tenten tak ambil pusing lagi, ia segera melenggang ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Aku akan tidur bersama Hinata. Dan Kau, Naruto... kau bisa bercumbu dengan lantai," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar Hinata.

..

...

..

"Mau ke mana lagi?"

"Pulang, sudah larut. Naruto akan mencariku jika tahu aku belum kembali," jawab Hinata beralasan. Ia tahu lelaki di hadapannya kini takkan meloloskannya dengan mudah jika ia tak memberikan alasan yang cukup memuaskan.

Hinata meraih tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di lantai, belum menatap lelaki itu bahkan ketika mengutarakan alasannya tadi. Ia berkedip beberapa ketika tak mendapati respons apapun dari lelaki itu. Hinata memutuskan untuk membalik badannya dan menghadap lelaki itu. Ia hampir terjengkang ke belakang mendapati sosok tinggi itu berada tepat di hadapannya tepat setelah ia membalikkan tubuh.

Tangan besar lelaki itu terangkat perlahan membelai pipi Hinata hingga rahangnya, membuat tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar ditelan rasa takut. Detik berikutnya Hinata mendapati dirinya memekik saat sentuhan lembut lelaki itu dengan begitu cepatnya berubah, menjadi menyakitkan. Tangan lelaki itu kini menyusup ke sela-sela rambut Hinata dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Menarik surainya hingga Hinata mendongak tepat ke arahnya.

"Kau menghindariku beberapa minggu ini. Dan kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" geraman itu terdengar menusuk, lelaki itu mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, cukup dekat hingga Hinata bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat.

"A-aku ti-dak... menghindarimu," jawab Hinata terbata, ketakutan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

"Pembohong!" lelaki itu melepaskan jambakannya di rambut Hinata hanya untuk menampar pipi wanita itu.

Hinata kembali memekik karena kejut. Ia tersungkur di lantai, tangannya menutupi pipi kiri yang baru saja terkena tamparan, kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap lelaki yang masih berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Namun kemudian kepalanya dipaksa mendongak lagi saat tangan lelaki itu menjambak rambut belakangnya. Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipinya dan Hinata sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya. Isakannya mulai tak terkendali. Kepalanya masih dipaksa mendongak dan melihat lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatapnya tajam.

Jambakannya terlepas kembali, tangan lelaki itu kini kembali menelusuri pipi dan rahang Hinata perlahan. Gerakan tangan itu berhenti di dagunya, menahannya agar tetap menatap manik gelap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku untuk melukaimu, Hinata," ujarnya, rendah dan dalam. Ibu jarinya ia usapkan lembut di pipi merah Hinata yang baru saja menjadi korban amukannya. "Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu kan, Sayang?" lelaki itu merengkuh tubuh Hinata, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, bibirnya menciumi pipi memar Hinata ringan. "Aku bertanya padamu, Sayang," bisiknya tajam tepat di telinga Hinata.

"A-aku tahu... aku tahu ka-u me-mencintaiku," Hinata memaksakan kalimat itu keluar di sela isakannya.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tahu untuk tak membuatku menunggu, benar bukan?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dalam diam ia menggigit lidahnya saat ia merasakan bahwa keinginan lelaki itu untuk menguasai tubuhnya lagi kembali bangkit.

"Sekarang katakan padaku... siapa yang kau cintai, Sayang?" bisiknya rendah, terpaan nafas hangat lelaki itu semakin membuat Hinata mengejang.

"Kau..." air mata Hinata kembali menetes dari mata kanannya. "Aku mencintaimu," jawab Hinata.

Hal yang Hinata sadari selanjutnya adalah bahwa tangan lelaki itu menyusup ke bawah lututnya dan punggungnya tanpa melepaskan cumbuan bibirnya di wajah Hinata.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overshadowed Feelings**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan lagi-lagi turun dengan derasnya, kala itu dini hari dan Hinata terus berlari tanpa memedulikan apapun. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa sampai hawa dingin yang menyambar tak terlalu dirasakannya. Masih belum banyak orang yang keluar pada jam itu, beberapa yang sudah beraktifitas menghentikan apapun yang mereka lakukan untuk berlindung dari hujan, membuat Hinata menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang bergerak melewati sepanjang trotoar jalan.

Hinata menangis sepanjang langkah cepatnya, air matanya tak kunjung habis seakan air hujan yang jatuh meresap di tubuhnya menjadi cadangan air mata baru yang kembali siap untuk dikeluarkan. Dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang tak beralas, membuatnya menjadi pusat pemandangan orang-orang yang tengah berteduh di sekitarnya. Saat itu tak terpikirkan oleh Hinata untuk memakai sepatunya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah pergi sebelum _dia_ terbangun.

Hinata tak peduli apa yang orang-orang itu pikirkan tentang penampilannya saat itu. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai ke tujuannya, apartemen Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto sempat menolak berbicara satu sama lain selama beberapa hari, bahkan setelah Sasuke sadar. Sasuke lagi-lagi tak mengingat tentang serangan paniknya di kafe dan mempertanyakan perang dingin yang terjadi antara dua sahabat itu. Tak ada yang memberitahukannya dengan jelas apa yang terjadi hari itu.

Tenten menyisihkan diri dari Hinata dan Naruto, memberi keduanya waktu untuk mencairkan keadaan. Dan pada akhirnya, memang siapa pun tak akan pernah bisa terlalu lama jauh dari sahabat yang sudah menjadi sandaran satu sama lain selama hampir sepanjang umur mereka. Naruto selalu peduli dengan Hinata, dan Hinata selalu membutuhkan penenangan dari Naruto melebihi siapa pun. Terdengar egois, tapi bukankah dunia memang berputar dengan beban keegoisan?

Hinata ingin segera menemui Naruto, meminta lelaki itu mengatakan dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Momen di mana ia telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Naruto, Hinata tak lagi membuang waktu untuk menunggu. Ia menekan beberapa tombol angka di pintu itu, membukanya dan langsung menghambur masuk.

Hinata melihat Naruto duduk di sofa bersama seorang wanita duduk di seberangnya. Keduanya sama-sama memegang kertas-kertas penuh tulisan dan menatapnya dengan ketelitian. Hinata mengenalinya. Haruno Sakura. Junior akademi kepolisian yang belakangan ini menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di ruangan itu mengangkat kepala, matanya melebar melihat Hinata berdiri di sana, kacau dan basah. Dan Sakura, wanita itu tak kalah terkejutnya, bahkan mungkin lebih terkejut daripada Naruto. Hinata tak terlalu memedulikan keberadaan Sakura, tekanan pada jiwanya sedikit berkurang melihat Naruto di sana. Karena ia tahu, ia akan baik-baik saja selama bersama Naruto.

"N-Naruto... aku..." Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, kakinya menyerah membuatnya berlutut di lantai sebelum dapat meraih Naruto, isakan samar mulai mengisi ruangan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hinata sejenak sebelum memeluk tubuh Hinata yang kepalang dingin. Cukup lama ia hanya diam memeluk Hinata, hingga ia merasa nafas Hinata lebih teratur. Naruto melirik sejenak dan melihat mata Hinata terpejam. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinata, menggendongnya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau membantuku?" pertanyaan pendek Naruto layangkan sebelum melangkah ke dalam kamar dengan Hinata di rengkuhannya.

Sakura tak mengangguk, tak menjawab namun mengikuti langkah Naruto ke kamar. Pertanyaan pendek itu cukup ia mengerti maksudnya. Naruto merebahkan Hinata di ranjangnya meski masih dengan pakaian basah. Ia tak peduli. Ia juga berusaha mengabaikan tanda cupangan yang tercetak jelas di rahang dan leher Hinata, menahan dirinya untuk tak larut dalam kesedihan yang mungkin Hinata rasakan.

Naruto mengusap kening Hinata, menyingkirkan surai panjang kelamnya yang menutupi wajah wanita itu sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dari sana dan meletakkannya di ranjang sebelum keluar.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan di ambang pintu mulai mendekati ranjang saat Naruto berjalan keluar. Sudut matanya menilik tampang datar lelaki itu, namun ia dapat melihat kecemasan dan rasa frustasi yang kental yang dirasakan Naruto.

Sakura menatap Hinata sejenak setelah Naruto menutup pintu. Ia kemudian mulai membuka pakaian basah yang dipakai Hinata, mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk dan memakaikan Hinata kembali dengan pakaian yang tadi Naruto sediakan, secara perlahan, berusaha tak mengusiknya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia kembali keluar dari kamar. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar Naruto sebelum tatapan penasaran dan simpatinya tertuju pada Naruto yang duduk bersender di sofa ruang tengah dengan mata terpejam, namun Sakura tahu lelaki itu tak sedang terlelap.

"Siapa dia, _Senpai_?" tanyanya lembut.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan ketika suara itu menembus gendang telinganya. "Hyuuga Hinata... sahabatku," jawabnya tanpa melirik Sakura.

"Kakinya terluka, mungkin karena berlari tanpa alas kaki," ujar Sakura, masih dengan suara penuh simpati. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tambahnya sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya di seberang lelaki itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah tahu," jawabnya lemah, merasa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang sahabat juga seorang kakak untuk Hinata. "Mungkin dia akan mengatakan apa yang terjadi padaku nanti. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Satu-satunya yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang adalah memberinya waktu untuknya menenangkan diri," tambahnya.

Naruto lelah menunggu Hinata mengakui segala sesuatunya. Ia tahu tingkat kekeras kepalaan wanita itu. Dan untuk kali ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus sahabatnya itu sendiri, tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata lagi. Naruto meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja depan sofanya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Tenten, meminta wanita itu datang. Ia tahu Hinata akan membutuhkan Tenten nantinya.

"Siapa yang melukainya, _Senpai_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, wanita itu teringat akan jejak keunguan yang ia temukan saat mengganti pakaian Hinata. Dan jujur saja, sebagai wanita, ia merasa ngilu melihatnya.

"Kuharap aku tahu..." jawab Naruto.

..

...

..

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun kepada Naruto. Naruto juga membiarkannya berlalu. Ia bersikap seperti biasa, atau mungkin kali ini lebih memanjakannya seperti membelikan Hinata es krim dan _ramen_ atau memaksa Hinata naik ke punggungnya saat akan pergi ke manapun.

Hinata sering menolak dan menganggap hal itu menggelikan untuk mereka. 'Aku bukan anak-anak lagi' katanya. Tapi Naruto menghiraukan hal itu. Ia tahu setiap desis tertahan Hinata saat wanita itu mencoba berjalan dengan luka di kakinya.

Naruto juga tahu untuk beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Hinata menghindari Sasuke. Memastikan lelaki itu tak mengetahui perihal dirinya yang tengah terluka. Hinata tak pernah mau menunjukkan lukanya di hadapan Sasuke, apalagi jika luka itu berhubungan dengan _'dia'_.

Tenten memerintahkannya untuk tetap berjaga di kasir sambil duduk di bangku tinggi yang mendadak tersedia. Ia tak membiarkan Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir mengantar pesanan. Tenten memerintah dengan segala omelan dan umpatannya, namun Hinata tahu itulah cara wanita itu menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

Kedua sahabatnya itu begitu memedulikannya. Sampai Hinata sempat berpikir apakah ia pantas mendapatkan perhatian mereka yang meluap di saat dirinya sendiri selalu menutup rapat apapun yang seharusnya ia bagi bersama mereka.

Lamunan Hinata semakin dalam, membawanya kepada ingatan malam itu, malam saat ia melarikan diri dari _lelaki itu_. Ada satu kalimat yang begitu menghantuinya, kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

 _'Kau... aku mencintaimu."_

Mengingat ia telah mengatakan hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis dan menghancurkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin mencintai monster seperti ' _dia'_ , bukan? Atau mungkin ia memang dengan tidak beruntungnya telah menjadi salah satu manusia yang terbutakan karena cinta? Entahlah, itu merupakan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya karena ia sendiri bingung akan jawabannya.

Mungkin semua ini salahnya. Jika saja tiga tahun lalu ia mengatakan pada Naruto soal penguntitan itu, mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda. Jika ia mengatakan tentang penguntitan itu pada semua temannya, mungkin semuanya akan berbeda. Namun saat itu ia tak bisa, setelah semua teror yang datang padanya, apalagi setelah mengetahui siapa penguntitnya itu, ia tak bisa membuka mulutnya karena akan menjadi masalah besar jika orang lain tahu tentang itu.

" _Hime_!" Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Hinata, membuat lamunannya bubar seakan tertiup angin.

"Hei! Kau mengagetkanku, Uchiha Sasuke!" respons Hinata.

Sasuke sedikit meneliti wajah Hinata. "Kau lelah ya? Mengantuk?" tanyanya.

"Hmm... sedikit," Hinata mengangguk ringan. Beberapa pasang mata milik pelanggan yang ada di kafe itu memperhatikan mereka. Tidak masalah bagi Hinata, toh beberapa dari mereka hanyalah penggemar kecil-kecilan Sasuke. "Naruto membuatku bermalas-malasan akhir-akhir ini, jadi cukup sulit untuk terlihat segar sekarang."

"Aku bisa membuatmu merasa segar kembali," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum penuhnya.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya heran. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada mencibir, menganggap omongan Sasuke hanya candaan belaka.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Dan sebelum Hinata sempat berkedip, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ujung hidung Hinata, hanya sekejap kemudian kembali menarik diri. Mata Hinata melebar menatap Sasuke, tubuhnya membeku beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Hinata dengan wajah merona , matanya samar berkeliling ke sekitar kafe, memastikan pelanggan di sana tak melihat momen pendek mereka tadi. Tapi sial karena kini ia dapat melihat tatapan-tatapan terkumpul ke arahnya. Beberapa berbisik mengomentari, beberapa menahan senyum, beberapa memasang wajah iri dan ekspresi lainnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah segar?" jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

"Sangat!" jawab Hinata tajam, masih merasa terbakar malu karena telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya dalam bisikan rendah, senyum tak juga pudar dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat," balas Hinata tulus. Sungguh ia tulus ketika mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya setiap kali mengatakan kata cinta kepada Sasuke. Rasa bersalahkah? Mungkin.

"Daaaannn~~~ sebesar aku mencintai hubungan kalian, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian berhenti ber- _lovey-dovey_ di kafeku," suara manis Tenten menyela momen manis mereka. "Kalian membuat manusia lajang sepertiku tak berdaya, tahu," tambahnya dalam gumaman kesal.

Sasuke kembali tertawa. "Baiklah... maafkan aku, Nona," responsnya dengan nada canda.

Tenten membalas candaan Sasuke dengan menggumamkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Mandarin. Mengumpat, namun mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti menjanjikan akan membantai Sasuke setelah menutup kafe hari ini.

..

...

..

Hari berikutnya Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke Disney Land. Namun Hinata dapat melihat hal yang tak biasa pada Sasuke. Ia mendapati lelaki itu keseringan melamun, tatapannya terkadang kosong, senyumnya yang biasa tersedia setiap saat hanya muncul ketika Hinata memanggilnya.

Hinata tak tahu apa alasannya. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasuke, namun ia memutuskan untuk menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia yakin Sasuke akan mengatakan apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya jika lelaki itu ingin bercerita.

Dan Hinata benar. Mereka tengah berjalan pelan beriringan saat Hinata tiba-tiba mendapati Sasuke memperhatikannya. Mereka menghentikan langkah, Hinata menghadap Sasuke yang sudah sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah yang ia sendiri tak tahu maknanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang konstan dan membiarkan wanita itu melarikan tangan di wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sakit? Sasuke, katakan padaku," tuntut Hinata, kini ia benar-benar cemas.

Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian meneguk salivanya sendiri sebelum menjawab. "Kenapa kau tak bisa meninggalkan _dia_ , Hinata?," lirih Sasuke, matanya yang sedari tadi menatap Hinata berpaling saat menanyakan hal itu, seakan tak seharusnya Sasuke mempertanyakan hal itu pada Hinata.

Tangan Hinata yang meraba wajah Sasuke perlahan jatuh, kembali ke sisi tubuh Hinata. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Bukan kali pertama Sasuke menanyakannya namun Hinata tetap tak bisa terbiasa dengan pertanyaan itu. Sebelumnya, ia selalu menjawab 'Aku tidak bisa', tapi sekarang Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke menginginkan jawaban yang lain, yang lebih bisa diterima oleh akal.

Hinata sempat mengukir senyum kecil meski hatinya kala itu serasa tercacah. "Karena... aku berhutang hidupku padanya," jawab Hinata lirih.

Sasuke membuat jeda, matanya makin menerawang. "Sayang sekali kau harus berhutang hidupmu kepada orang seperti _nya_ ," alih-alih mendengar suara lembut Sasuke, Hinata malah menangkap kebencian dari perkataan lelaki itu. Hinata tahu kebencian itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, namun tetap saja perkataan Sasuke membuatnya ingin menangis dan berlutut di hadapan lelaki itu detik itu juga dan mengatakan padanya untuk mempercayainya.

"Dia bukan iblis, Sasuke," Hinata tahu ia akan menyakiti Sasuke dengan pembelaan yang barusan ia ucapkan. Tapi lagi memang apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan selain meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa tak semua yang terjadi memiliki fakta seperti kelihatannya. "Dia hanya... kehilangan dirinya sendiri," tambah Hinata, ia menatap Sasuke dan berharap lelaki itu dapat mengerti dilema yang dialaminya.

"Kehilangan dirinya sendiri..." Sasuke bergumam, mengulang alasan Hinata. Lagi-lagi ia memalingkan tatapannya, mengalihkannya ke jajaran permen kapas warna-warni di salah satu _stand_ di area istirahat. "Hinata... kau... mencintaiku, bukan?" tanya Sasuke penuh keraguan, ia tak menatap Hinata saat menanyakannya karena terlalu takut untuk menerima sinyal penolakan dari wanita itu.

Hinata meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya. "Tentu aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu," jawab Hinata sungguh-sungguh, mengabaikan sebagian jiwanya yang mengejek dirinya sendiri atas bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya setelah melihat luka terpantul di manik kelam lelakinya.

Detik berikutnya Hinata merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke meraihnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu, wajah lelaki itu jatuh di bahunya. Hinata menggerakkan tangannya naik dan menyentuh punggung Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan, setengah berharap dapat membuat keraguan Sasuke menghilang.

Mereka sama-sama tak peduli dengan suasana sekitar. Keduanya merasa sama-sama rapuh dan saling membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke pelan, suaranya makin terendam karena lelaki itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu," Hinata menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, menahan diri untuk tak menitikkan air matanya. Sasuke tak tersenyum dan ia adalah alasannya. Itu kesalahannya. Dan lagi-lagi itu menambah daftar alasan kenapa Hinata membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sasuke lagi.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang tak sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata. Sasuke kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan pandangan mata serius.

"Hinata... apa sesuatu terjadi tiga tahu lalu?" tanya Sasuke, tak menyadari Hinata yang mendadak meremang hebat karena pertanyaan itu. "Naruto bertanya padaku tentang apakah aku mengingat kejadian penting yang terjadi tiga tahu lalu. Dan apakah aku mengingat Mr. Tetsuya, dosen Sejarah kita."

Hinata memasang wajah datar. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menguliti Naruto saat itu juga. "Tidak ada hal berarti yang terjadi," jawab Hinata. "Mungkin Naruto hanya sedang iseng mengerjaimu dengan membuatmu penasaran. Tak usah dengarkan jika dia menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu," tambah Hinata dengan wajah datarnya, namun nada bicaranya terdengar menuntut.

..

...

..

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Naruto ringan sesaat setelah menutup kembali pintu apartemen Hinata.

"Mengerikan, terima kasih telah bertanya," jawab Hinata sinis.

"Ada apa lagi?" Naruto tak bertanya dengan perhatiannya seperti biasa, melainkan dengan seringai mengejek.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan siap melayangkannya ke wajah tampan Naruto. Namun sebelum benar-benar menyentuhnya, Naruto dengan mudah menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat gerakan Hinata yang selalu mudah ditebak.

Naruto berdecak santai. "Tak seharusnya kau menyerang sahabatmu, _Hime_ ," ujar Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang salah dengan otakmu, Naruto?! Kenapa kau begitu senang mempermainkanku! Kenapa kau selalu memancingku untuk melemparkan wajan ukuran besar ke wajahmu?!" Serbu Hinata dengan teriakan tertahan.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Sandi apartemenmu masih tanggal ulang tahun Sasuke. Sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Bedanya saat itu aku tak tahu," ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata heran, mau apa lagi lelaki itu lagi-lagi bicara soal hal-tiga-tahun-lalu itu. "Katakan padaku, Hinata... apa mungkin penguntitmu saat itu tahu sandi apartemenmu?"

Hinata mendelik tajam. "Kau bertanya kepada Sasuke lagi! Kau jahat! Bagaimana jika kejadian tempo hari terulang lagi!" ujar Hinata dengan amarah, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto soal penguntitnya itu.

"Kalau begitu siapa lagi yang harus aku tanya? Tetsuya yang sudah mati?" cibir Naruto tajam. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kutanya selain kau dan nyatanya kau memang takkan menjawab, Hinata!" Nada suara Naruto mulai meninggi. "Asal kau tahu. Selama kau diam, aku akan terus berusaha menanyakannya kepada Sasuke, dan kau tak bisa menghentikanku untuk itu."

Hinata menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya sendiri kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Ia ingin semuanya berhenti.

"Aku akan menariknya!" ujar Hinata cepat.

"Apa?"

"Tuntutannya. Aku akan menghentikan tuntutannya, Naruto!"

Naruto terkekeh meremehkan. "Kau tidak memiliki hak penuh atas itu, Otak Udang! Tetsuya juga terbunuh," cibir Naruto lagi. "Kau tidak bisa menghentikan kasus ini kecuali kau berhasil membujuk keluarganya untuk menarik tuntutan itu dan menutup kasusnya."

"Hentikan!" seru Hinata, ia tak ingin Naruto memperjelas posisi tak berdayanya.

"Oh sial! Ini melelahkan! Aku merasa seperti anjing yang berusaha mengejar ekornya sendiri!" Naruto mulai mengumpat. "Aku lelah berpura-pura merasa kau terlalu lemah untuk kutanya! Kau berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki dengan sikap paling manis yang siap memanjakanmu selama dua puluh empat jam dan kau juga menjalin hubungan ekstrem dengan _entah-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-siapa-dia_. Jelas sekali mentalmu cukup kuat untuk mengatur hidupmu bersama mereka. Dan aku yakin kau juga cukup kuat jika hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto memuntahkannya hampir dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Tiga tahun, Hinata! Tiga tahun dan kau masih belum bisa mengatasi dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku selalu teringat akan kejadian itu, Naruto! Setiap menit dalam hidupku kejadian itu selalu menghantuiku! Dan kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kau adalah orang terakhir yang kuinginkan untuk mengingatkanku tentang itu!" Hinata tak histeris lagi.

"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, apapun. Siapa yang memerkosamu? Siapa yang membunuh Tetsuya?" Kau pasti tahu," tambah Naruto, nada bicaranya juga sudah ia rendahkan kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu," air mata akhirnya mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tapi kau tak mengatakannya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto rendah, namun tajam. "Kenapa kau tak mempercayakannya padaku? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak tahu?!"balas Hinata di sela aliran air matanya yang semakin deras. "Kenapa kau tak juga mempercayaiku?" lanjutnya lemah. Hinata menarik kakinya naik ke sofa dan memeluk lututnya, wajahnya tenggelam untuknya terisak di sana.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian mendekati Hinata, duduk di sampingnya. Yang ia tahu Hinata lebih kuat dari ini. Apa yang membuatnya mudah hancur seperti sekarang? Naruto tahu Hinata berbohong, Naruto selalu tahu. Dan lagi-lagi, kali ini Naruto membiarkannya.

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Hinata dan menarik wanita itu hingga bersandar padanya. Perlahan telapak tangan besarnya mengusap pelan rambut Hinata, berusaha memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuk wanita itu. Hinata tak menghindar dan memilih menangis di bahunya. Naruto melihat betapa rapuhnya Hinata saat itu dan menyadari saat itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan topik tentang insiden itu.

"Hari yang keras, huh?" tanya Naruto lembut. Sungguh berbeda dengan suara yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyerang Hinata.

"Hmm," gumam Hinata di sela isakannya.

Jemari Naruto bermain di rambut Hinata, sebuah gerakan kecil yang mampu menenangkan Hinata sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ayah meninggal," bisik Hinata. Naruto menahan nafas. Ia selalu mengingat Hyuuga Hiashi dan momen manis yang diciptakan pria itu. Hiashi begitu menyayangi Hinata, dan itu hal yang tak bisa dibantah. "Ibu menanyakan keberadaanku dan memintaku untuk datang ke pemakamannya, tapi rasanya aku tidak berani muncul," tambah Hinata, tawa pahit menyertai pengakuannya. "Dia pergi dan tak pernah mengetahui bahwa putri satu-satunya pernah diperkosa. Aku merasa berdosa karena menyembunyikannya."

Naruto masih menjadi pendengar setia, tangannya masih bermain di punggung Hinata, membangun kekuatan di sana.

"Tenten lagi-lagi meneriakiku karena terlambat. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar marah mengetahui keterlambatanku berhubungan dengan _dia._ Untuk beberapa alasan hal itu menyakitiku," isakan Hinata sudah menghilang, namun ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Lalu Sasuke kembali dengan keraguannya, mempertanyakan apakah aku benar mencintainya."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, masih diam. Ia berharap dapat melakukan sesuatu tanpa perlu menambah beban yang kepalang terlimpah kepada Hinata.

"Dan kemudian kau..."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Setelah sesi curhatan itu, Naruto membiarkan Hinata bersandar padanya hingga wanita itu terlelap. Setelah memastikan Hinata cukup pulas, ia mulai mengangkat tubuh wanita itu untuk membaringkannya di kamar.

Naruto kembali keluar dan menutup kamar Hinata perlahan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Jelas sekali ia tak bisa melibatkan Hinata ataupun Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Ia butuh alternatif lain.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Hinata, morogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel dari sana. Ia sedikit memainkan jarinya di layar datar ponselnya sebelum mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Halo, Sakura... aku butuh bantuanmu. Cari lelaki bernama Shimura Sai. Kemungkinan masih berstatus mahasiswa. Sedikit lebih pendek dari ku, rambut gelap, kulit putih pucat. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi sepertinya ia tipikal anak seni," jelasnya kepada orang di seberang telepon.

..

...

..

Hinata turun dari ranjangnya ketika mendengar bell apartemennya berbunyi. Sedikit mengumpati siapa pun yang membunyikannya. Ini hari liburnya dan kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendapat gangguan dari siapa pun.

Dengan setengah hati Hinata membuka pintunya, alinya berkerut mendapati wajah asing seorang wanita di hadapannya. Cantik dan anggun, dua kata itu deskripsi Hinata untuk wanita yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, ia tak sempat memikirkan kata lain, masih terlalu malas berpikir.

"Hai... apa kau Hinata?" tanya wanita itu dan hanya direspons anggukan oleh Hinata. "Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino," lanjut wanita itu.

Hinata berkedip bingung, lagi-lagi nama yang asing baginya.

"Aku datang atas permintaan Sai," wanita itu kembali bersuara seakan barusan membaca kebingungan Hinata.

Hinata kemudian mengangguk pelan mendengar nama Sai disebut. "Apa yang Sai inginkan?"

Ino melirik kanan kirinya seolah memastikan situasi aman sebelum menjawab. "Namikaze Naruto menemukannya," jawabnya.

Mata Hinata seketika melebar. Perasaan panik mulai menguasai dirinya. Namun kemudian seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Ino kembali bersuara, memberikan alasan untuk Hinata agar tetap tenang.

"Tenang. Naruto meminta bertemu dengannya namun Sai juga sudah memiliki rencana. Ia takkan bertindak ceroboh," ujar Ino. "Sai juga memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu agar tak menghubunginya atau bertemu dengannya dulu agar Naruto tidak semakin curiga," tambahnya.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Setelah sempet mandek ggr wb, akhirnya bisa kelarin seenggaknya satu chap juga untuk ff ini *sigh**

 **Anyway, thankyou for always noticing this fic... see ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Overshadowed Feelings**

 **.**

 **Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat siang, Shimura Sai," sapa Naruto terhadap Sai dengan nada datar yang terlampau serius.

Sungguh, Sai terlihat seperti ingin lari dari hidupnya sendiri saat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. Bola matanya berputar mengelilingi seisi ruangan, mencoba menahan gugupnya agar tak keluar. Dan bukan Shimura Sai namanya jika tak bisa memaskeri segala emosinya itu dengan tampang datar khas miliknya.

Perhatian Sai tersita saat ia mendengar derit kursi yang di tarik. Kini Naruto duduk di hadapannya, mereka hanya dijaraki meja yang lebarnya tak lebih dari satu meter. Dalam diam, Sai menjilat bibirnya tanpa menarik satu pun otot wajahnya untuk berekspresi.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, sepertinya itu bisa mengurangi ketegangan di sini," ujar Naruto santai, ia tersenyum kecil namun Sai tak menemukan senyum itu membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. "Aku yakin kau mengenal sahabatku, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia—"

"Hinata? Maksudmu Hinata- _nee_? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai cepat, memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Maaf?" respons Naruto, nadanya tajam dan menuntut. Tajam karena Sai memotong bicaranya dan menuntut karena menyadari Sai menyela dengan menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Jelas anak itu tahu sesuatu.

"Uh... terakhir aku melihatnya, _nee-chan_ pingsan di tempat kerjanya. Setelah itu aku tak pernah menghubunginya lagi karena tak tahu kontaknya," jawab Sai enteng.

Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Sai. "Dia baik-baik saja," tambahnya.

"Oh... syukurlah kalau begitu," Sai mendesah lega, namun tetap tak mengubah ekspresi wajah datarnya. "Apa pola makannya sudah baik sekarang? Dulu ia hanya makan _ramen_. Aku sering bilang padanya bahwa kebanyakan _ramen_ itu tak sehat, tapi dia tak memedulikanku. Dia pasti membalas dengan 'buat apa aku mendengar ocehan anak SMA macam kau?'. Itu menyebalkan, membuatku dulu berpikir, apa semua mahasiswa menyebalkan seperti itu? Tapi yah, sekarang aku mahasiswa dan aku sendiri menemukan diriku bertingkah seperti _Hinata-nee dulu_ hhahaha," Sai terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi aku tidak seperti Hinata- _nee_ yang hanya hidup dengan _ramen_ , aku makan makanan sehat tiga kali sehari karena pacarku bawel sekali soal itu. Ino- _senpai_ suka memasak untukku dan memaksaku memakan masakannya meskipun aku bilang tidak mau."

Naruto berkedip kosong, menatap Sai tak percaya tapi memutuskan untuk menjawab juga. "Kurasa pola makannya lebih baik. Dia punya pacar sekarang," jawab Naruto sambil berharap dalam hati agar bocah di hadapannya itu berhenti berceloteh. Sungguh, kecerewetannya tidak cocok bersanding dengan wajah datar bocah itu.

"Hinata- _nee_ punya pacar? Sungguh? Apa dia Uchiha Sasuke? Dulu _nee-chan_ sering sekali curhat tentang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu padaku, kemudian aku balik bercerita tentang orang yang kusukai di sekolah. Dia selalu kesal jika aku memotong curhatannya tentang si Uchiha Sasuke itu," Sai tertawa kecil.

"Ya... sekarang dia berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Hinata- _nee_ benar-benar berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?! Wow! Akhirnya perasaan _nee-chan_ terbalas. Dia sering mengeluh pesimis soal tidak akan mendapatkan Sasuke- _nii_. Dia juga sering mengomeli bagaimana sikap lembut Sasuke- _nii_ berefek pada hatinya. Tapi kau tahu, akulah yang selalu jadi pelampiasannya kalau dia sudah berada dalam mode _fangirl_ -nya terhadap Sasuke- _nii_. Kadang dia mencubitku tiba-tiba, memukulku dengan buku kadang ju—"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?!" potong Naruto tajam, sungguh ia kehilangan kesabarannya.

Sai berjengit ke belakang. "A-aku Shi-simura...Sai. Mahasiswa ju-jurusan seni di—"

"Bukan itu maksudku," potong Naruto lagi dengan tegas. "Bagaimana kau mengenal Hinata?"

"Dulu... dia tetanggaku saat aku masih SMA. Apartemennya bersebelahan dengan apartemen ibuku," jawab Sai dengan gumaman, jelas terlihat tertekan dengan bentakan Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa Hinata terlihat cemas jika kau bertemu denganku? Atau lebih tepatnya jika kau bertemu orang yang dikenalnya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Sai menatap Naruto datar. "Mana kutahu," lirihnya dengan wajah datar.

Naruto menghela nafas, menemukan asumsi bahwa benar Sai mengetahui sesuatu namun berusaha menutupinya. "Apa yang kau ketahui soal insiden pemerkosaan Hinata tiga tahu lalu?"

"Insiden pemerkosaan? _Nee-chan_? Maksudmu Hinata- _nee_?" Sai mengangkat kepalanya, matanya melebar ke arah Naruto tak percaya. Dan Naruto menemukan bahwa reaksi bocah itu tak dibuat-buat. "Tapi _nee-chan_ bilang penguntitnya itu tidak—" Sai menghentikan kalimatnya, secara refleks ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena merasa telah mengatakan hal yang fatal.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Akhirnya sesuatu yang menarik meluncur dari mulut bocah itu.

"Lanjutkan apapun yang ingin kau katakan atau aku akan menuntutmu karena telah menahan informasi kriminal yang juga termasuk tindakan kriminal," ancam Naruto tajam.

Sai ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja karena sudah kelepasan bicara tadi, tapi akhirnya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hinata- _nee_ bilang penguntitnya itu tidak akan berani melakukan hal yang jauh, maksudku sampai... kau tahu lah," jawab Sai lagi, separuh berbisik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang Hinata yang sedang dikuntit?"

Sai menelan liurnya sendiri. "Itu... aku mendapati _nee-chan_ agak aneh setiap jalan sendirian, seperti dia terlalu berhati-hati. Tiap kutanya dia tidak menjawab. Aku semakin heran setiap kali melihatnya membuang surat yang datang tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu," Sai memberi jeda untuk bernapas atau barang menunggu Naruto melempar pertanyaan lagi. Namun melihat Naruto yang masih diam dengan tatapan menuntut, ia akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Karena penasaran, suatu hari aku memungut surat yang _nee-chan_ buang, tak ada keterangan apapun di amplopnya dan ketika kulihat, isinya berupa ancaman. Aku bertanya lagi kepada _nee-chan_ , kali ini sedikit memaksa, aku mengancam akan mengatakan pada ibuku soal ini dan akhirnya _nee-chan_ menceritakan tentang penguntitan itu. Tapi dia bilang tak perlu khawatir karena penguntitnya takkan bertindak ekstrem," tutup Sai dengan helaan nafas.

"Sekarang kau tahu... penguntitan Hinata berujung dengan insiden pemerkosaan dirinya. Terlebih seseorang terbunuh dalam insiden itu," respons Naruto tajam.

Mata Sai melebar menatap Naruto. "Se-seseorang... terbunuh?" Naruto dapat melihat Sai yang mulai dikuasai kepanikan. "Aku tidak tahu... sungguh... aku... maafkan aku Namikaze- _san_ , aku benar-benar tak tahu akan berakhir seperti itu."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ia menunduk sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sai. "Baiklah... kurasa kali ini cukup. Kau bisa pulang sekarang," gumam Naruto.

Sai mengangguk, berdiri dari kursinya lalu membungkuk kecil ke arah Naruto dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

..

...

..

 **-Flashback-**

 _Hinata terduduk di tanah, punggungnya kian mendesak dinding di belakangnya. Ia sudah berada pada keadaan di mana ia dapat pingsan kapan pun, tapi tidak, ia harus tetap sadar. Ia harus segera melarikan diri._

 _"_ _Aku akan menikmatimu selagi aku bisa, Hinata. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan itu," ujar lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan nada rendah. Tangannya meraih dan menarik kasar rambut Hinata, membuatnya mendongak._

 _"_ _Tidak! Kumohon, jangan! Katakan apa maumu!" pinta Hinata di sela tangisnya._

 _"_ _Nee-chan!" teriakan seseorang menginterupsi keduanya._

 _Mata Hinata melebar mengetahui sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka itu. "Tidak! Lari, Sai! Pergi dari sini sekarang!" teriak Hinata memperingati sosok yang baru muncul itu._

 _Bukan menurut, Sai malah mendekat cepat dengan niatan membantu Hinata. Ia berusaha melepaskan jambakan lelaki itu pada rambut Hinata. Namun nampaknya perlawanan Sai tak cukup berarti bagi lelaki itu, ia membuat Sai terjerembab tepat setelah Sai berhasil melepaskan Hinata._

 _Sai segera bangkit untuk melihat Hinata. "Nee-chan, kau—"_

 _"_ _Sai, awas!" Hinata memekik ngeri saat mendapati siluet di belakang Sai mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam sebilah benda tajam. Detik berikutnya, suara tusukan bersama teriakan Sai terdengar._

 _Sai yang limbung dengan mudahnya kembali dijatuhkan sosok itu. Kali ini tak hanya dijatuhkan, sosok itu mulai memukul dan menendang Sai yang terlanjur bergelung di tanah._

 _"_ _Tidak! Hentikan!" Hinata berlari ke arah sosok itu, menubruknya hingga menjauh dari Sai. "Pergi, Sai! Pergi sekarang juga!"_

 _"_ _Tapi, Nee-chan—"_

 _"_ _Pergilah! Kumohon!"_

 _Sai mengangguk pelan kemudian berdiri dan mulai berlari dengan tangan memegang sisi tubuh bagian kirinya. Sedangkan Hinata, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kungkungan sosok itu. Lagi, ia mencoba lepas, namun dengan keadaannya sekarang tentu lelaki yang kini menahannya itu jauh lebih kuat darinya._

 **-Flashback End-**

..

...

..

"Bagaimana?" wanita itu segera membuka suaranya tetap saat lelaki yang detik sebelumnya baru memasuki ruangan itu menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa.

"Entahlah, _Senpai_ ," jawabnya datar. "Tapi mungkin aku harus menerima penghargaan dalam berakting. Namikaze Naruto itu terlihat mempercayai kata-kataku. Mungkin aku harus menjadi aktor, bagaimana menurutmu?" tambah lelaki itu mulai melantur.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa kau sebangga itu! Kau sedang memperdaya seorang polisi, Sai!" respons wanita yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu kesal. "Bagaimana jika mereka tahu kau berbohong? Kau akan mendapat masalah besar!" meski marah, nada cemas tetap kental terdengar dari lengkingan suara itu.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Aku... berhutang nyawaku kepada _nee-chan_."

"Tapi kau juga berakhir di rumah sakit dengan luka tusukan di perutmu karenanya, bukan?" balas Ino, masih dengan wajah tertekuk atas kenekatan kekasihnya itu.

"Ini bukan salahnya, _Senpai_. Aku hanya kebetulan terlibat dalam keadaan yang buruk di waktu yang buruk," bela Sai.

"Aku... aku tidak... bermaksud menyalahkannya," lirih Ino, merasa bersalah menyadari kalimat sebelumnya. "Maaf."

Sai menghela nafas ringan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kau cemas," Sai meraih tangan Ino dan menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Lagipula aku tidak menyesal, karena saat itu aku terluka dan menuruti perintah Hinata _nee-chan_ untuk segera pergi, aku jadi bertemu denganmu hehehe," cengirnya.

"Dasar idiot," cibir Ino menimpali alasan Sai.

"Tapi _Senpai_ menyayangiku, kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum lebar.

Ino menatap Sai yang merajuk dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kadang aku heran bagaimana bisa aku tertarik padamu."

..

...

..

Hinata diseret keluar dari apartemennya dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil baru yang Naruto beli untuk menarik perhatian wanitanya, si Sakura itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menyeret Hinata, lelaki itu mendapat perintah langsung dari Tenten dan ia tak ingin wanita berjiwa separuh psikopat itu melancarkan ancamannya untuk meremukkan badan mobil baru Naruto jika Hinata tak berhasil dibawa.

Hinata sempat berusaha menolak dengan alasan 'aku-benci-harus-mengorbankan-hari-liburku-yang-suci-untuk-meladeni-idiot-seperti-kalian'. Namun akhirnya menyerah juga. Separuh karena malas melawan, separuh karena prihatin dengan wajah merajuk Naruto yang memintanya untuk ikut sehingga Tenten takkan menyerangnya.

Mereka berhenti di tempat parkir salah satu gedung karaoke. Hinata mulai bersemangat, sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke tempat hiburan itu. Hinata biasanya akan pergi bersama Naruto, mereka akan meluapkan apapun yang mereka rasakan di sana, bernyanyi tak karuan hingga lelah atau minum hingga cukup mabuk untuk melupakan masalah mereka.

Semuanya semakin mencerahkan perasaan hati Hinata ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga ikut. Lelakinya itu sudah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang yang Tenten pesan. Refleks, Hinata berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke segera melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hinata dan memberi wanitanya satu kecupan singkat di pelipis sebagai sapaan.

Gelak tawa mewarnai ruangan itu. Entah itu karena kekonyolan pengucapan Naruto saat menyanyikan lagu rap dalam bahasa Inggris. Atau karena Sasuke yang hampir setiap saat dipaksa menyanyikan lagu yang tak dikenalnya hingga membuatnya harus berkejaran dengan nada lagu. Atau juga Tenten yang selalu mencibir lagu pilihan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Di tengah kericuhan itu, Tenten juga sempat meminta, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa, Naruto untuk memesan makanan dan beberapa botol _sake_. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kesadaran mereka mulai terkikis oleh alkohol yang mereka konsumsi.

Hinata hanya bersandar malas di bahu Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang tenang dan terus mengendus di pucuk kepalanya dan terus melancarkan kata-kata cinta dari mulutnya. Naruto terlentang, bersandar di sofa panjang, masih mencoba bernyanyi dengan suara yang semakin tak karuan. Dan Tenten masih melahap beberapa cemilan di hadapannya, sesekali cegukan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," ujar Tenten malas, tangannya mengibas pelan kemudian segera keluar tak peduli apakah teman-temannya itu mendengar atau tidak.

Dengan langkah limbung khas orang mabuk, Tenten melewati lorong mencari toilet. Ia berdecak kesal karena tak juga menemukan tempat tujuannya itu. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi keluar dari salah satu pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang Tenten menghampirinya.

"Hey... kau... pak... penjaga... pelayan," racaunya ketika tepat berada di hadapan lelaki itu. "Mana toiletnya?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya saat menyadari wanita di hadapannya itu salah menyangkanya sebagai pelayan karaoke.

"Aku tanya... mana toiletnya?" tanya Tenten lagi, ia mendongakkan kepalanya hingga menatap lelaki itu. "Ehh tunggu... kau... uhh... kau si aneh itu ya?" tuduh Tenten bersemangat, telunjuknya ia tudingkan ke wajah lelaki itu.

"A-apa?"

"Kau itu... yang itu loh... bocah mata lebar yang suka berkunjung di kafeku. Kau mirip sekali dengan alien di serial favorit kakakku hahaha," racau Tenten tak karun. "Tapi kau tampan juga ya hahaha," Tenten menengadahkan kepalanya meneliti wajah lelaki itu dengan mata menyipit. "Aduh! Kau ini tinggi sekali sih! Leherku jadi pegal harus mendongak untuk melihatmu," kali ini Tenten berdesis sebal, mengomeli tinggi sosok di hadapannya. "Eh tapi kau mau apa disini? Kau... jangan-jangan... mengikutiku kami ya?"

Mata besar lelaki itu semakin melebar mendengar tuduhan wanita mabuk di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Meninggalkannya sendirian bukan sesuatu yang sopan, bukan?

"A-apa kau datang bersama teman?" tanya lelaki itu akhirnya. "Di mana temanmu?"

"Ehhhhh... mau kau apakan mereka... ah sudahlah... aku... mau ke—hhuueeekkk..." racauan Tenten otomatis berubah saat ia tak dapat menahan mual di perutnya lagi. "Ehhh..." mata sayu Tenten membelalak ketika menyadari ia memuntahi lelaki jangkung di hadapannya.

Tenten tak dapat bereaksi lebih lanjut ataupun melihat lelaki di hadapannya bereaksi atas dirinya karena alkohol sudah cukup rapat menutup kesadarannya. Kakinya menyerah, hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah sepasang tangan merengkuhnya, menahannya dari menghantam lantai.

..

...

..

 **-Flashback-**

 _Hinata berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sendirian, rasa takut mulai menggelayuti langkahnya. Ia tahu kini ia sedang diamati. Samar-samar suara terdengar di belakangnya. Hinata berbalik namun tak menemukan apapun. Ia memutuskan kembali menatap ke depan namun keputusannya itu hampir membuatnya berteriak._

 _Sebuah telunjuk menekan ringan bibirnya, menahannya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Hinata menatap sosok yang menghadangnya itu dengan ketakutan. Sosok itu menyeringai, jari telunjuknya yang semula hanya menekan bibir Hinata mulai bergerak pelan, mengusapnya. Hinata terdiam mematung, ia tak bisa bergerak meski menginginkannya._

 _"_ _Aku punya hadiah untukmu," sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dipindahtangankan secara paksa ke tangan Hinata. Hinata menatap tangannya yang kini menggenggam kotak itu, tak berani kembali menatap sosok itu._

 _"_ _A-apa..."_

 _"_ _Sudah dua tahun kita saling mengenal, Hinata," Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar namanya disebut oleh lelaki itu. Ia masih menatap kotak di tangannya yang bergetar, namun tetap tahu bahwa sosok itu menatapnya. "Apa kau takut, Sayang?" Hinata menutup matanya menyadari bahwa sosok itu merendahkan tubuh untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan wajahnya. "Kau sangat menawan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hinata. Kecil, pucat, gemetar, ketakutan. Kau sangat cantik."_

 _Hinata ingin lari. Sungguh. Namun tidak bisa. Pertama karena ini masih area kampus, kedua karena syarafnya seakan membeku._

 _"_ _Hadiah ini kuberikan karena aku mencintaimu, Hinata," bisiknya lagi._

'Tidak. Ini bukan cinta! Ini obsesi! Dan ini membuatku jijik!' _balas Hinata di hatinya, tanpa bisa menyuarakannya._

 _"_ _A-aku harus pergi," ujar Hinata pada akhirnya, meski dalam suara yang begitu lirih. Ia berjalan cepat menjauhi sosok itu tanpa melepaskan kotak pemberiannya._

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa di kelas besok," ujar sosok itu._

 **-Flashback End-**

..

...

..

"Ini dia, semoga hari Anda menyenangkan," Hinata tersenyum menyerahkan satu kotak _muffin_ kepada pelanggan yang berdiri di depan meja kasir.

Antrian selanjutnya memesan cokelat panas, membuat Hinata harus ke dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali lagi ke meja kasir. Cukup jarang yang memesan cokelat panas belakangan ini, itulah mengapa minuman yang satu itu tak disediakan secara instan.

Namun sebelum Hinata kembali ke kasir, Tenten menarik tangannya, menahannya agar tak membuka pintu dapur. Hinata mengangkat alis heran melihat wajah panik Tenten yang malah membuat wanita itu terlihat konyol.

"Ya Tuhan! Hinata! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" rengek Tenten berlebihan.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata mulai cemas.

Tenten segera menaruh telunjuknya ke bibir Hinata, isyarat yang mengatakan jangan-bicara-terlalu-keras meskipun takkan ada orang luar yang mendengar mereka dari balik pintu dapur. Tenten kemudian melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat-lihat area meja kasir lewat kaca yang terpasang di pintu dapur.

"Apa dia yang memesan cokelat panas itu?" bisik Tenten.

"Uhh... ya."

Tenten menangkup kedua sisi kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Dia itu... bocah dari karaoke waktu itu! Aku bicara seperti idiot di kepadanya, muntah di pakaiannya dan pingsan di hadapannya! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa aku menghadapinya?!" racau Tenten kacau.

Hinata, di sisi lain. Menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. Ia menyerahkan nampan cokelat panas yang ia pegang kepada Tenten. "Keluarlah, antar ini padanya dan berpura-puralah kau tak mengenalnya," ujar Hinata yang sebenarnya bermaksud mengerjai sahabatnya itu. "Tunjukkan padanya siapa sebenarnya seorang Tenten."

"Haruskah?" tanya Tenten polos.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum geli.

"Tunggu," ujar Tenten tertahan. "Kau sedang tidak bermaksud menyuruhku menggodanya, bukan?"

"Oh sudahlah, pergi saja sana. Dia menunggu terlalu lama," balas Hinata iseng.

Tenten hendak berbalik keluar dengan pesanan di tangannya, namun lagi-lagi terhenti, ia kembali menghadap Hinata.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata malas.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

Hinata kembali memutar bola matanya kemudian mengambil alih kembali nampan berisi gelas cokelat panas dari tangan Tenten. "Katakan padanya hari ini kita kehabisan cokelat panas dan minta dia pilih menu lainnya," tanpa menunggu respons Tenten, Hinata mendorong Tenten keluar untuk menggantikannya melayani pelanggan di kasir.

Tenten tersenyum kecil kepada pemesan cokelat panas itu. "Maaf... kami kehabisan cokelat panasnya. Apa Anda ingin pesan yang lain?" tanyanya mencoba setenang mungkin.

Pikiran Tenten dikabuti kepanikan saat melihat pelanggan di hadapannya melebarkan mata ke arahnya.

"Kau... itu..." gumam lelaki itu kepada Tenten.

"Huh?" respons Tenten, masih mengatur diri menjadi setenang mungkin.

"Dia akan ambil cokelat _frappe_ ," sela teman lelaki itu tak sabaran. "Dan aku pesan _lemonade_ dengan ekstra kiwi," tambah lelaki yang lebih pendek daripada temannya itu. "Kau ini sedang menatapi apa sih, Rin? Dari tadi diam saja," cibirnya malas.

"Satu cokelat _frappe_ dan satu _lemonade_ ekstra kiwi, silahkan duduk kami akan antar pesanannya," ujar Tenten tersenyum, sedikit lega karena terselamatkan oleh teman lelaki jangkung yang baru ia ketahui bernama Rin itu. Rin? Nama yang aneh untuk seorang lelaki. Tapi itu mungkin hanya nama panggilan.

Hinata keluar dengan pesanan si Rin dan temannya itu. Sebelum berjalan ke mejanya, Hinata sempat mengirimkan senyum jahil dan acungkan jempol kepada Tenten yang masih berdiri di meja kasir, hendak meladeni pelanggan selanjutnya.

Hinata meletakkan nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dengan warna berbeda di meja. Ia hendak kembali ke posnya namun terhenti oleh suara si pemesan.

"Permisi," ujar pemuda yang tadi dipanggil 'Rin' itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" balas Hinata ramah.

"Tidak, hanya saja... kalian itu... yang dua hari lalu bertemu denganku di karaoke, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari meja pemuda itu. Tentu Hinata ingat, pemuda itulah yang memapah sahabatnya yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran hingga ke ruang karaoke mereka.

Hinata berhenti tepat di samping Tenten, di belakang meja kasir. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Tenten. "Ternyata dia mengingatmu," bisiknya dengan nada jahil.

..

...

..

Menjelang petang, Naruto kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku kafe, masih setia menunggu jam kerja pacarnya berakhir. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berjalan ke arah lelaki itu dan duduk di depannya.

Sasuke memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan, matanya menatap ringan setiap inci gerak Hinata yang mondar-mandir merapikan kafe. Naruto sengaja menendang pelan betisnya untuk mendapat perhatian lelaki itu. Dan berhasil, Sasuke kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah tipikal yang banyak ngobrol bila bertemu sebenarnya. Mereka saling mengenal, berteman, namun hubungan mereka masih jauh bila dibanding persahabatannya dengan Hinata, tentu saja. Kata sahabat juga rasanya terlalu mewah untuk mengikat Naruto dan Sasuke, jadi sebut saja mereka itu teman-dekat-dengan-beberapa-ketertarikan-yang-sama.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto basa-basi, ia tahu jelas apa yang Sasuke perhatikan.

"Hinata..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena..." Sasuke memberi jeda cukup lama setelah satu kata itu, pandangannya masih tak teralihkan dari Hinata yang tengah mengelap meja di dekat kasir. "Hanya saja... dia begitu indah, dia... bersinar seperti matahari, kau tahu," ujarnya lagi. "Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki seseorang sepertinya," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum ringan. "Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya," gumam Naruto.

"Tentu. Sangat... aku mencintainya dengan seluruh hidupku," Sasuke beralih, kini menghadap Naruto sebelum menyesap minumannya.

"Naruto! Mana belanjaan yang tadi kupesan?!" pekikan Tenten memotong momen serius antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati meja Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini," ujar Naruto malas, ia mengangkat satu _paperbag_ yang hampir penuh terisi dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tenten mulai menangani _paperbag_ itu dan memeriksanya. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali melemparkan umpatan kepada Naruto yang melupakan beberapa hal penting dalam belanjaannya. Amarahnya semakin tersulut ketika ia menangkap gumaman rendah Naruto yang kurang lebih berbunyi 'kalau mau benar, belanja saja sendiri'.

Sungguh, Naruto sudah sangat berniat merendahkan suaranya dan menghindari kemungkinan bahwa Tenten akan mendengarnya. Tapi entah mungkin ia tak bisa bersuara pelan atau telinga Tenten yang dapat menerima infrasonik. Satu hal yang Naruto tahu, mungkin hari itu akan menjadi akhir hidupnya jika ia tak segera bergerak menghindari wanita itu. Terdengar berlebihan memang.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia hanya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu toilet kafe sambil memandang dua sahabatnya yang tengah berkejaran layaknya bocah. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Momen menyenangkan itu terpaksa terputus sementara karena Hinata mendengar pintu toilet terbuka.

Matanya melebar melihat seseorang keluar dari sana. "Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau... bersembunyi di dalam toilet?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Tiga makhluk lainnya yang juga berada di dalam kafe mulai teralihkan karena mendengar suara Hinata yang sebenarnya tak begitu keras. Tenten berhenti mengejar Naruto, matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka saat melihat Si Rin itu berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

Tenten berjalan mendekat. "Apa... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kafe sudah tutup," ujarnya.

Bukan menjawab dengan alasan, Rin itu malah membungkuk. "Aku Matsuoka Rin. Aku tahu namaku terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan, jadi daripada Rin kalian bisa memanggilku Matsu."

"Huh?" Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan terbingung-bingung dengan perkenalan dadakan bocah di hadapan mereka.

"Aku... namaku Matsuoka Rin," ulangnya kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Tenten.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini mulai mendekat untuk dapat mendengar percakapan yang terjadi dengan lebih jelas, namun tak mengambil peran untuk berbicara.

Tenten yang sepertinya sudah menangkap sinyal dari gerakan Rin, mulai bereaksi. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat uluran tangan Rin. "Tenten," ujarnya. "Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kami sudah tutup," tanyanya lagi.

"Aku?" Rin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Oh... aku memang menunggu kafe tutup," akunya dengan cengiran lebar yang masih terlihat aneh di mata Tenten karena saking lebarnya. "Aku ingin mengajak _Nee-san_ keluar," akunya kepada Tenten tanpa basa-basi.

Mata Tenten kembali melebar, rahangnya terasa ingin jatuh ke lantai, tak beda jauh dengan reaksi Hinata. Sasuke hampir menyemburkan minuman yang baru disesapnya. Dan Naruto, ia menatap Rin seolah bocah lelaki itu merupakan spesies aneh yang datang dari planet lain.

"Huh?" respons Tenten, satu ungkapan pendek yang memiliki arti tolong-ulangi-kata-katamu-karena-kurasa-aku-tak-mendengarnya-dengan-baik.

"Aku ingin mengajak _Nee-san_ jalan-jalan jika tidak keberatan," ulang Rin, masih dengan nada enteng seakan mengatakan betapa cerahnya cuaca hari ini.

Tenten berkedip dua kali sebelum menatap teman-temannya yang masih menatap Rin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia kemudian bergerak cepat, diraihnya tangan Rin kemudian diseretnya lelaki itu ke luar kafe. "Kita bicara di luar," ujar Tenten rendah.

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **.**

 **..**

 _ **Matsuoka di sini OC yaahh :v**_


End file.
